Stuck In A Moment You Can't Get Out Of
by FeelMyBones
Summary: What happens when a playboy who's afraid of commitment and a responsible college girl hook up and are suddenly forced to be connected to each other forever? Read it and find out.
1. Chapter 1

So here's the deal...

Tommy is a 25 year old rich playboy who lives off of an inheritance. He has graduated from college.

Jude is 22 and is currently in college.

They do not know each other.

Neither of them have been involved in music.

Chapter 1

Tommy's eyes flew around the packed club, searching for his target of the evening. None of the hundreds of girls whose bodies moved about on the dance floor interested him. He'd been there and done all of them before and quite frankly, he'd been getting bored with trashy club whores as of late. Just when he was about to give up and settle for one of the unoriginal bimbos, his eyes went to the bar and he saw her. A satisfied grin spread across his face and he tilted his head to get a better look at her.

"I'm guessing you found the next one" his best friend since age 5 Kwest yelled from behind him.

Tommy turned around to face his friend and smiled. "You know it" he said confidently.

Kwest rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friend. "Well which one is it?" he asked.

Tommy turned back around and gestured towards the bar with his head. "The blonde on the right over there"

"Nice choice" Kwest said laughing lightly.

Tommy turned to face his friend once again. "I'll call you tomorrow man" he said before walking towards his newest conquest.

-XxX-

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this Sadie" said Jude as she tugged at the bottom of her skirt, thinking that in doing that, she would look less like a skank.

"Oh come on Jude. You've been locked up in your apartment for weeks. It's about time you got out and had some fun" Sadie, her sister, yelled over the loud music.

"I had exams!" Jude argued. Her eyes traveled around the room and she looked at all of the skanky girls dancing in disgust. Then, her eyes moved to a young, dark-hair man who seemed to be staring in their direction. "Well it looks like some guy's got his eye on you already" Jude said to Sadie as she gestured towards the man.

"Actually, I think he's got his eye on you Jude" Sadie said as she pointed out how the man was grinning and now walking in Jude's direction.

"Oh god Sadie" Jude said turning around and resting her elbows on the bar counter. "What do I say to him?" she asked frantically.

"Jude, just relax and be yourself. Jesus, you really have been locked up forever" said Sadie as she rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

"Ugh Sadie. You talk to him. He's your type, not mine" Jude said, not really wanting to talk to this guy.

"It's too late Jude. He's coming right for you" Sadie informed her.

Jude groaned and turned back around to face the seemingly over cocky, yet extremely attractive stranger.

-XxX-

"Can I buy you a drink?" Tommy asked as he approached her, flashing one of his signature smiles.

"You know, I would, but I have this policy where I don't let strangers buy me drinks" Jude said annoyed.

Tommy laughed and hung his head for a moment before looking back up at her. "How silly of me not to introduce myself" he said as he held his hand out. "My name's Tom Quincy, but my friends call me TQ"

Jude looked down at Tommy's hand and rolled her eyes at his attempts.

Sadie shook her head at how rude her sister was being to this gorgeous man and reached over and kicked her in the shin as she gave her a look that said 'be nice'.

Jude glared over at Sadie for a moment and sighed before taking Tommy's hand. "Jude Harrison"

"Well Jude" Tommy said as he pulled his hand back. "Now that I'm not a stranger anymore, how about I buy you that drink?"

Jude sighed and nodded her head. "Okay" she said in hopes that he'd leaver her alone after he bought her a drink.

"Great" Tommy smiled as he turned to the bartender and ordered two drinks. "Here you go Jude" he handed the drink to her.

"I like how you didn't ask me what I wanted" Jude rolled her eyes as she took the drink from his hand.

"Yeah, well that's just how I roll" he teased. "No, I'm kidding. Just trust me on this one" he winked.

Jude rolled her eyes at him for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past 5 minutes and took a drink from her glass. "Okay, so maybe you made a good choice" she laughed lightly.

-XxX-

"Hey, what do you say we get out of here?" Tommy asked Jude after talking with her for over an hour.

Jude looked around to find Sadie and saw her dancing with a man. "But what about my sister?" she asked Tommy.

Tommy looked over to the dance floor and then back to Jude. "Oh, no worries. She's dancing with my friend Kwest. He'll get her home" he told her.

Jude thought about it for a minute and then smiled at Tommy. "Okay, let's go"

Tommy smiled and took her hand in his and led her out to his black Porsche. "M'lady" he said as he opened her door and cheesily gestured for her to get in.

Jude giggled at him and got into the car. "Thanks" she said before she watched him close the door and get in on his own side.

After a few minutes of driving in silence, Jude turned to Tom. "So TQ, where exactly are we going?" she asked sweetly.

Tommy glanced over at her and grinned. "It's a surprise" he said as he turned into the parking lot of his apartment building. He parked in his spot next to his other cars and various vehicles and turned to face Jude. "Come on. I want to show you something" he said before he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car.

Jude waited for him to open her door for her and when he did, she got out with him. "You wanted to show me an apartment building?" she asked skeptically as she eyed him.

Tommy laughed lightly and shook his head. "No. Just…trust me okay?" he said, looking into her eyes.

Jude smiled and nodded her head. The look in his eyes made her feel safe, like she could really trust this man. "Okay" she said softly as she grabbed on to his hand.

Tommy flashed her another smile and lead her into the building and to the door leading to the stairs that went to the roof of the building. He held tighter onto her hand as they walked up the stairs. "This, Miss Harrison, is what I wanted to show you" he said as he opened the door to the roof.

Jude smiled at him and walked through the door. "Oh wow" she said turning back to Tommy. "Tom, this is beautiful" she said smiling at him.

"Not as beautiful as what I'm looking at right now" he said, bringing his hand to her cheek and gently stroking it with his thumb.

Jude blushed and turned away from him. "Thanks" she said shyly.

Tommy smiled to himself at the effect he was having on her and he knew that his plan was working. "Come on" he said as he took her hand again. "You have to see this view." Tommy led her over to the ledge of the building.

"Wow. You can see the whole city from here" she said, putting her arms around her torso to keep herself warm.

"You cold?" Tommy asked her when he noticed her trying to keep warm.

"A little" she confessed.

Tommy reached over and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her body close to his. "Better?" he asked, looking down at her.

Jude smiled up at him and took in the scent of his cologne. "Yeah. Thanks" she said softly.

"I like coming up here and just looking out at the city. It's humbling" he said as he held her a little closer.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously, looking up at him.

"It reminds me that no matter how big and rich I get, that I'm just a little piece of this city. There are millions of people out there and I'm just another one in a million, you know?" he said.

Jude smiled at his confession. "I guess you're not as cocky as I thought" she laughed lightly.

"I'm just a normal guy" he said looking down at her. "People just assume that because I have a lot of money and fancy stuff that I'm going to be a cocky jerk and I hate that" he told her.

"I don't think you're a jerk" she whispered.

Tommy smiled down at her. "I'm glad. You're special Jude" he told her. "I probably sound really lame right now" he laughed lightly. "But there's just something that drew me to you in the club tonight. I don't know how to explain it"

Jude looked in his eyes for a moment before putting her hand on his cheek and bringing his lips in to hers.

Tommy smiled briefly and wrapped his arms around her as he continued to kiss her, each kiss getting more and more intense.

Jude pulled away breathing heavily, looking into his eyes. She pressed her chest into his and leaned in close to him. "Let's go to your apartment" she whispered in his ear.

Tommy grinned and kissed her cheek. "Okay" he whispered back as he took her hand in his and led her down the stairs and to his floor. "I'm sorry if it's a mess. I wasn't expecting to bring anybody home tonight" he said as he unlocked the door and opened it.

As soon as the door was open, Jude pulled him inside and closed the door.

Tommy put his arms around her again and kissed her feverishly, moving his hands under her shirt.

Jude pushed the black blazer off of his shoulders and started frantically unbuttoning his shirt, grazing his toned chest in the process with her fingers. She pulled away and put her lips to his ears and whispered "make love to me Tom Quincy."

Tommy laughed internally at how easy it was to get her here and pulled her into his bedroom.

-XxX-

Alright, there it is. Feedback makes me happy, so please leave some!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 months later…

Jude pushed past all of the people in the crowded club and made her way to the back where she hoped she would find Tommy and let out a sigh of relief when she saw him laughing and drinking with some of his friends. "Hey Tom" she said as she approached him.

Tommy turned his attention away from his friends and looked at Jude. "Oh uh hey…Julie, right?" he asked.

Jude gave him a strange look and shook her head. "No, it's Jude" she told him.

"Eh, close enough" he laughed. "So what's up? You back for seconds? Because there's a room in the back" he said, causing all of his friends to burst into a fit of laughter.

Jude looked at all of the men incredulously and then back at Tommy. "Can I talk to you alone?" she asked.

Tommy leaned back against the bar and crossed his arms over his chest, looking her up and down. "I'm sure that whatever it is you have to say, you can say it to me here"

Jude sighed and closed her eyes. "Please?" she said, almost in a whisper.

Tommy rolled his eyes at her and laughed. "Look sweetheart, if you want to hook up again, just say so, but if not…" he said putting his hand in the air and waving her off.

Jude looked at him incredulously. "What the hell Tom Quincy? What happened to that amazing guy who took me to the roof of his apartment and poured his heart out to me?" she demanded.

All at once, Tommy and all of his friends burst out into a fit of laughter.

"You actually bought that garbage?" Kwest asked her, holding on to his stomach.

Jude frowned at Kwest and then looked back at Tommy questioningly. " Oh, I get it" she said in realization. "That was just an act to get in my pants" she paused. "You played me."

Tommy just shrugged his shoulders and ran his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip. "Don't hate the player, hate the game, baby" he said cockily.

Jude shook her head. "I can't believe you Tom. After all of those things you told me, after what…what we did, you turn out to be an ass. Nice. Real nice" she said as she turned on her heels to walk away. "Oh and by the way" she said, turning back around to face him. "You're going to be a father!" she yelled before turning around and walking out of the club.

The group of laughing men suddenly stopped laughing and all of their eyes shot to Tommy, who was sitting there in shock with his mouth agape. Tommy snapped out of his daze and chased after her. "Jude, wait!" he yelled as he grabbed onto her arm to stop her from going.

Jude turned to face him with tears in her eyes. "You're such a bastard Tom Quincy!" she yelled as she pushed him away from her before turning back around and walking away again.

Tommy groaned and chased after her, eventually exiting the club. "Jude, please stop!" he called out, causing her to stop in her tracks. He breathed a sigh of relief and jogged up to where she was standing on the sidewalk. He just stood there looking at her in silence because he really had no idea what to say. "A-are you sure it's mine?" he finally asked.

Jude scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. "Yes Tom. I'm sure"

Tommy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay…okay" he began to pace. "We can fix this"

"We?" she scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and watched him pace. "There is no 'we' Tom."

Tommy stopped his pacing and looked at her. "Well 'we' made a mistake and now 'we' are going to have to pay for it" he said bitterly.

Jude narrowed her eyes at him. "I cannot believe you just said that!" she yelled.

"Well it's true! I can't have a kid with you. I don't even know you" he yelled back.

Jude held back the tears that threatened to fall and shook her head at him. "Well you don't have to worry about any of this Tom. I can do this by myself with no help from you, you insensitive bastard!" she pushed past him and began walking down the sidewalk again.

"Jude!" Tommy yelled as he ran after her again. "I'm sorry, okay?" he said as he stepped in front of her so she would stop. "I'm sorry" he said again.

"Sorry for being an ass or sorry that you knocked me up?" she asked bitterly.

"Look" he sighed. "I'll do anything you want, alright? You can have as much money as you want or whatever. Just…just don't let it get out that this kid is mine. I can't have people knowing that" he said.

Jude looked at him incredulously. "Oh don't you worry TQ. I won't ruin your precious reputation" she said bitterly, turning away from him.

"Thank you" he let out a sigh of relief. "But I'm serious Jude. I'll do anything you want. Just tell me, and I'll do it."

"Well there is one thing you could do" she said softly, still not looking at him.

"Just say the word, and it's done"

Jude turned to face him again and looked him in the eyes. "You could come to my doctor's appointment with me tomorrow" she said.

Tommy opened his mouth to say something but closed it because he didn't know what to say. "Uh…are you sure you want me there?" he asked her.

"You are the father…and I haven't told anyone yet. So I can't ask my sister and I really don't want to go alone" she said softly.

"Okay" Tommy sighed. "Where and when?" he asked.

Jude took his hand and pulled a pen out of her pocket and wrote the address to the doctor's office on his hand. "There and 11"

"In the morning!?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, in the morning" she rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay. 11 it is then" he said.

"Good….I guess I'll see you then" she said as she walked back down the sidewalk. This time though, he didn't stop her.

-XxX-

The next morning Tommy pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office wearing a baseball cap with a hood over it and huge, dark sunglasses. He couldn't chance being seen by someone he knew.

"You're fifteen minutes late" Jude told him when she saw him walk in, in his ridiculous clothing.

"Yeah, sorry" he said softly as he sat down in the chair next to her. "So you haven't gone in yet huh?" he asked.

"Obviously not" Jude rolled her eyes and continued to flip through the magazine that she was looking at.

Tommy groaned and sat slouched in his seat. "I hate doctors' offices" he said to no one in particular.

"Why?" Jude asked as she glanced over at him from her magazine.

"Uh.. let's just say I've had some bad experiences in them" he said, not wanting to offer too much of his personal life to this woman.

"Okay" Jude said simply, noticing that he obviously didn't want to talk to her about it.

Finally, a nurse came out and called Jude's name, breaking the awkward silence that hovered over her and Tom.

Jude stood up and turned to Tommy when he didn't. "Well aren't you coming?" she asked him.

"Oh…you want me to come in with you?" he asked her.

Jude nodded her head and bent down, taking his hand in hers. "Come on" she said as she pulled him up with her and lead him to the examination room with her.

-XxX-

"Wow, that was so…so real" Tommy said, smiling down at Jude as they stood by their cars outside the doctors office.

"Yeah" Jude said simply as she smiled up at him with her hands shoved deep into her pockets.

Tommy found himself getting lost in her eyes as she smiled down at her and cleared his throat. "I should uh…I should get going" he said as he looked away from her.

"Yeah" Jude said, looking away from him too. "Umm…do you maybe want to grab some dinner tonight or something?" she asked him.

"Uh" he scratched the back of his head. "You know, I can't. I'm going out tonight" he told her.

"Oh" Jude said with disappointment evident in her voice. "I just thought that…"

"You thought what, Jude? That just because you're having my baby that we'd be together or something?" he asked her.

"Well no. I just thought that maybe we would get to know each other and then see where it takes us" she said softly.

"Well I'm sorry, but you thought wrong" he told her. "I don't do relationships Jude. I never have" he lied. "And I never will" he said. 'Not again' he thought to himself.

Jude fought the urge to cry and nodded her head. "Okay, whatever Tom. I'll see you around I guess" she said as she turned to her car and unlocked the door.

Tommy sighed and put his hand on her shoulder and she turned around to face him again. "I'll call you in a couple of days, okay?" he offered.

"Do what you want" Jude said angrily, turning back around, getting in her car, and driving away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for the feedback! I really appreciate it.

Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. I didn't want to have anything else in it. So here it is

Chapter 3

About a week later Jude was woken by the ringing of her doorbell. She groaned and got up out of her bed, put her robe on and walked to the door.

"Jude Harrison?" asked the delivery man who was holding a dozen roses in his hand.

"Yeah, that's me" she said sleepily.

"Well then these are for you. Enjoy" he smiled as he handed them to her and walked away.

Jude looked at the flowers in her hand curiously and retrieved the card.

_Jude,_

_Seven days have come and past_

_So please, forgive_

_This insensitive ass_

_-Tom_

She laughed lightly at his attempt at poetry and set the flowers down on an end table. Walking into her bedroom, she picked her cell phone up off of her dresser and dialed his number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Tom. It's Jude" she said softly.

"Oh hey Jude" he laughed lightly. "Did you get the flowers?"

"Yeah…apology accepted" she told him.

"Thanks. So did you like my poem?" he chuckled.

"It was cute" she said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Cute huh? I was hoping for deep or meaningful, not cute" he teased.

Jude rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her. "You act like you're an English major or something"

"Well I was" he informed her.

"Oh…well you don't seem like the type to be into reading anything except playboy"

"Ouch" he laughed. "Enough about that. What do you say I take you out for that dinner tonight to make up for being such a jerk."

"You, Tom Quincy, Mr. player wants to go out to dinner with me, all alone? On a Friday night?" she asked skeptically.

"Believe it or not, there's no other girl I'd rather be with tonight than you" he said genuinely.

Jude smiled at his confession. "Alright. When and where?" she asked.

"I'll pick you up at 7, and it's a surprise" he informed her.

Jude laughed lightly and rolled her eyes at him. "You just love the whole surprise thing don't you?"

"What can I say. I'm a man of mystery" he joked.

"Well okay mystery man, I'll see you tonight at 7"

"I'll be counting down the hours" he laughed lightly and hung up the phone.

-XxX-

Tommy finished putting the last few pieces of his hair into place and looked himself over in the mirror one last time. With a satisfied smile on his face, he winked at his own reflection before turning and walking out of his bathroom to go and pick Jude up. He put on his favorite leather jacket, grabbed his keys, and was about to walk out the door when he heard Justin Timberlake's SexyBack coming from his pocket.

"Talk to me" he answered.

"Yo TQ man, where are you at?" Kwest yelled over the music.

"Oh…uh hey man" he said nervously. "I can't make it down there tonight."

"Dude, you better get your ass down here like now. The Thompson triplets are in town" Kwest told him.

Tommy groaned and threw his head back. "I can't" he sighed. "I just really can't"

"Dude, what is your problem? You act like you're going on a date or something" Kwest laughed.

Tommy rolled his eyes and shifted the phone from his right to his left hand. "Look, tell them I'll catch them tomorrow or something."

"No can do buddy. They're only here for the night" Kwest informed him. "Dude, they really, _really _want to see you. They said something about wanting to recreate some memories…oh and chocolate syrup"

Tommy smiled fondly as he thought of his last encounter with the Thompson triplets. "Alright. I'll be down there in a while. Peace" he said, closing his phone, grabbing his keys, and speeding off to the club.

-XxX-

Jude sat on her couch, impatiently bouncing her leg up and down and checking her clock ever 2 minutes. Around 8:30 she gave up on the idea of him showing up and changed out of the dress she'd bought special for their date.

Holding back the tears that threatened to fall, Jude plopped down on her couch with a carton of Ben and Jerry's and turned on a cheesy chick flick. About ten minutes into the movie though, Jude found herself crying like a baby and she didn't even know why. Maybe it was because Tom stood her up, or maybe it was the movie, she didn't know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A week later…

"So you're sending this girl another dozen roses huh?" asked the older man behind the counter at the florist.

Tommy sighed and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. "Yes, I am and I'm going to keep sending her a dozen roses every day until she decides that she wants to speak to me again" he told him.

The older man shook his head and laughed at the young bachelor in front of him. "Then you're going to be buying a lot of roses kid."

Tommy looked up at the man, obviously not amused. "She'll have to talk to me some time" he told him.

"You obviously don't know women then son" the man told him. "If you want her to talk to you, you're going to have to talk to her about whatever it is you screwed up."

Tommy sighed and set his wallet down on the counter. "She's not even my girlfriend or anything. Hell, I hardly even know the woman, so I really don't know what to say to her."

"Well you obviously care about her or you wouldn't be trying so hard with all these roses"

Tommy sighed again and ran his hand through his hair. "What would you do if you were me?" he asked the man.

"Well first, I wouldn't have screwed up as badly as you did. I know better" he joked. "But seriously, I would go talk to her and if she refused to hear me out, I'd stay there until she did."

Tommy nodded his head and rolled his tongue around in his mouth. "Stand there until she talks to me huh? That's brilliant!" he said, grabbing his wallet and starting to run out of the store.

"What about your roses?" the old man yelled after him.

"I won't be needing them!" Tommy yelled back before he ran to his car and sped off in the direction of Jude's apartment.

-XxX-

Jude rolled her eyes when she saw Tommy leaning against his car outside her apartment building. "What do you want Quincy!? You here to litter my apartment with more stupid roses?" she asked, not looking at him as she took another handful of roses out to the dumpster.

"No" Tommy said as he pushed his sunglasses off of his face and stood up straight. "I'm here to apologize."

Jude laughed bitterly and started walking back towards the door. "Well don't bother Tom. I don't want to hear your lies" she sad as she slammed the door and stomped back up to her apartment.

Tommy sighed and leaned back on the side of his car. He was determined to stay there until she heard him out.

-XxX-

Tommy cursed under his breath when it started pouring rain and zipped his jacket up even more. He'd been standing out there for hours and as far as he knew, she hadn't even looked out the window at him.

He was about to give up when the door opened and Jude was standing there with an umbrella.

"Tom!" she yelled out at him. "Come inside. You're going to catch a cold"

"Are you going to let me talk to you?" he yelled back over the rain.

"Just come inside!" she said, starting to get annoyed with him.

"No" he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not going anywhere until you agree to hear me out" he said firmly.

Jude threw her head back and let out a heavy sigh. "Fine! I'll listen to you. Now just…just come inside" she pleaded.

Tommy pushed himself off of his car and jogged to the door where she was standing and followed her inside to her apartment.

Once they were inside, Jude led him to the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. "Here, you can put these on" she said, handing him a pair of baggy sweat pants and one of her oversized t shirts.

"Thanks" Tommy said softly before disappearing into the bathroom to change his clothes. Moments later, he emerged from the bathroom dressed in her clothes and walked into the living room where she was sitting on the couch.

He took a deep breath an sat down next to her on the couch. "Look Jude. Before you start thinking that I'm some huge jerk, which you have the right to think because I haven't done anything but disappoint you, there's something you need to know about me" he told her.

"Alright" she said softly. "I'm listening."

Tommy took a deep breath and looked down at his hands in his lap. "I lied to you when I said I'd never been in a relationship."

Jude gave him a weird look. "O…k?"

"I haven't always been this asshole who sleeps with a different girl every night" he told her.

"You could have fooled me" she replied bitterly.

Tommy sighed and ignored her statement. "I dated this girl, Julia, all through high school. She was everything to me, my first kiss, my first girlfriend, everything" he said with a small smile as he remembered his younger years. "After we finished high school, we went off to college together. I was going to be a writer and she was going to work with animals" he told her.

"What happened?" Jude asked, suddenly interested in this man's past.

Tommy looked over at her briefly before looking back down at his hands. "On her 20th birthday I proposed to her and she said yes. We were going to spend the rest of our lives together. It was all so perfect" he said as tears began to build up in his eyes.

"Shortly after we were engaged, she got really sick a-and the doctor gave her 3 months to live and within 2" he paused "I'd lost her forever" he said quietly as a single tear ran down his cheek.

"That's why you hate doctor's offices so much" Jude said softly, remembering what he'd told her.

"Yeah, it is" he said as a few more tears ran down his cheeks. "That's also why I became this self righteous playboy" he told her and she gave him a confused look. "When Julia died, I told myself that I'd never let myself fall for a woman like that again because losing her almost killed me too and I never want to feel like that again" his voice cracked.

Jude's expression softened at the man sitting in front of her. A man that she used to see as shallow and selfish was now opening up to her and telling her something he probably didn't tell many people.

"Tom" she whispered and put her soft hand to his face to wipe away the tears.

Tommy looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "I didn't lie to you that night Jude, when I told you that you were special" he said, looking directly into her eyes.

"You didn't?" she asked as she removed her hand from his face and placed it on his knee.

"No, I didn't" he placed his hand on top of hers on his knee. "The truth is Jude, you scare me" he told her. "When I'm with you, I don't want to go out to the club and find some random girl. I want to just hold you in my arms and kiss you and treat you how you deserve to be treated, but that terrifies me" he said honestly.

Jude smiled at his confession and brought her other hand to his face and caressed his smooth skin.

"I'm tired of being afraid" he whispered as he slowly leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly.

Jude smiled into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved her body closer to his.

"I'm so sorry Jude" he whispered as he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Promise me something" she whispered back.

"Anything" he replied, looking into her eyes.

"Promise me that this is the real you and not just some act" she said.

"This is Tommy Quincy, not TQ" he told her.

Jude smiled and kissed his lips again, but more passionate this time. After a few minutes, she pulled away from him and stood up. "Come with me" she said as she took his hand and led him into her bedroom.

-XxX-

The next morning, Jude slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she found herself wrapped in Tommy's strong arms and her legs were tangled with his. She laughed lightly as his breath tickled her neck. "Tommy" she whispered as she placed kisses along his jaw line.

He smiled and opened his eyes when he hear her say his name and felt her kissing his face. "Good morning" he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Good morning" she said back, smiling from ear to ear at him. "Cute hair" she giggled as she ran her fingers through it.

Tommy laughed lightly and held her naked body closer to his. "What are you doing today?" he asked her as he ran his hand slowly up and down her back.

"Well that depends" she grinned.

"On?" he asked curiously.

"On what you're doing today" she laughed.

"Well, I am spending the day with my new girlfriend" he said, hoping she wouldn't freak out at him calling her that.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" she asked, raising a brow at him.

"Well yeah, I mean, if you want to be" he said nervously.

Jude smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "I want to be."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks everyone, I'm really glad you're all liking this. Keep leaving feedback!

Chapter 5

"Tommy, where are we going?" Jude asked from the passenger seat of his black Porsche for the 10th time.

"Like I told you the first 9 times you asked me, it's a surprise" he laughed.

Jude let out a sigh as she tried to hide her smile from him. "This better be good Quincy. I was having a nice nap" she warned.

Tommy rolled his eyes and laughed at her as he parked the car. "We're here" he said, looking briefly over at her before getting out of the car and walking over to open her door.

Jude took his hand and got out of the car with him. "A park huh?" she asked skeptically as she looked around.

"You just wait Harrison" he laughed and walked to the back of the car, opened the trunk, and removed the picnic basket and blanket.

"Please tell me you didn't cook" Jude said seriously, remembering the last time he tried to cook for them and how awful it tasted.

"You know I thought about it for a minute and then decided that I didn't want you getting sick on our one month anniversary" he told her, putting the blanket under his arm and carrying the basket in his hand so that he could hold hers with his other hand.

"Awe baby" she said with a smile as tears filled the rims of her eyes. "You remembered our anniversary?"

Tommy chuckled and kissed the tears away from her eyes. "Of course I did. Now come on." He led her over to a clear patch of grass and spread the blanket out for them. "Sit" he instructed with a laugh.

"You're so bossy" she teased as she did what she was told and sat down on the blanket.

Tommy kneeled down next to the picnic basket and began removing its contents and putting the food on to plates. With the two plates in his hands he scooted over next to her and handed a plate to her. "Here you go" he placed a kiss on the side of her head and kicked his flip flops off to the side.

"Thank you" she said sweetly as she examined the contents of the plate. "Tommy this looks delicious" she told him.

"Yeah, I know. It's because I didn't cook it" he laughed. "Now eat up"

Jude laughed and took a bite of the food on her plate. "Mmmm Tommy, that's good" she told him.

"You got a little on your chin" he said, laughing at her. "Here, let me help you with that." He leaned in and quickly wiped the food away before kissing her lips.

"This is good too" she said as she continued to kiss him.

"Mmhm" he responded, kissing her one last time. "Now finish your lunch"

-xXx-

"Ugh Tommy" Jude said, placing her hand on the slight bump that was forming on her stomach. "Why did you let me eat so much food?" she groaned.

"You're pretty much an unstoppable force when you're eating honey. I didn't want you to rip my face off" he laughed as he leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose.

Jude glared at him and pushed him away from her face. "You are such a jerk" she said, hitting his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, but I'm your jerk" he grinned as he leaned in close again and kissed her cheek.

Jude chuckled and rolled her eyes at him. "You are being so cheesy right now."

"I can't help it" he shrugged.

Jude gave him a smile and leaned against him, resting her head over his heart. "I love the way your heart beats" she told him.

"Who's the cheesy one now?" he chuckled as he put and arm around her and held her closer.

Jude sighed contentedly as she just lay against his chest, her head moving slightly as it rose and fell with each breath that he took. "This is nice" she finally said moving her bare foot so that it was barely touching his.

Tommy smiled and moved his uncovered calf against hers, loving the feel of his skin on her skin. "You know, this has been one of the best months I've had in a long time" he confessed.

Jude tilted her head and smiled up at her boyfriend. "Ditto" she said back.

Tommy smiled even wider and kissed her softly on the lips before laying his head on top of hers and watching the people in the park.

"In a few years, we're going to have that" Jude said as she pointed out a little boy running around while his parents sat on a nearby bench and watched him.

"Yeah" Tommy said softly as he thought about how much his life really was going to change in the next few months. "But our kid will be cuter" he added a few moments later with a chuckle.

"I hope he or she has your eyes. They're so pretty" she said, more to herself than to Tommy.

"Uh…yeah" he cleared his throat uncomfortably. He took a deep breath and composed himself once again before he continued speaking, hoping she hadn't noticed his brief change in mood. "As long as he or she is healthy and happy, I don't care what color eyes they have"

"Yeah" Jude smiled to herself as she thought of how she and Tommy were going to be parents and how he was going to make a great dad and maybe even husband some day.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked when she noticed the blank, spaced out expression on his face.

He brought himself out of his thoughts of the future and smiled down at her. "About how much I like you."

"Yeah?" she asked as a grin played at her lips.

Tommy nodded his head slightly. "Yeah. I know it might be kind of soon, but whatever. I really care about you a lot Jude" he said, looking lovingly into her eyes.

Jude smiled from ear to ear up at him and placed her hand on the spot right below the leg of his shorts. "I really care about you too Tom" she said as she moved her palm up his leg, lifting the leg of his khaki shorts slightly in the process.

Tommy brought his hand to her smooth cheek and leaned in to kiss her. As his lips were about to brush against hers he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the side of his head. "Ow!" he yelled out, bringing his hand to the spot that was struck with what he found to be a bright orange Frisbee.

"Sorry mister" said the timid voice of a blonde boy who couldn't be older than 7 years old. "Can I have my Frisbee back?" he asked, pointing to where it was laying next to Tommy and Jude.

Tommy looked up at the kid and then down at the Frisbee before sighing and picking it up. "It's okay. Here's your Frisbee" Tommy said to the boy as he handed it back to him and watched him run back to whoever he was playing with.

"Are you okay?" Jude asked from beside him as she held in her laughter.

"I'll live" he shrugged as he rubbed the sore spot on his head again.

"Awe. Come here" Jude said as she brought his head to her lips and kissed all over the spot where he was hit. "Better?"

"I think so" he said, lifting his head and smiling at her. "Now what was I doing before my life was almost taken?" he laughed.

"I do believe you were about to kiss me" she replied, bringing her index finger up and pointing to her lips.

"Oh yeah" he grinned. Once again, he cupped her face in his hand and leaned in to kiss her, only this time, they weren't interrupted by any flying orange disks.


	6. Chapter 6

Look at me updating twice in one day.

So I would like you all to know that DM rocks. Major props (yes, props) to her for helping me through this chapter.

Anyways, here it is. Thanks for all the feedback, and keep leaving more :D

Chapter 6

"So when are you going to take me on a real date Quincy?" Jude asked half-joking, poking her index finger into his chest.

Tommy squirmed uncomfortably and removed his arm from around her, scooting slightly away from his spot next to her on his leather couch.

"Ugh Tom. I was comfortable" she complained as she snuggled back up to his chest and closed her eyes.

Tentatively, he put his arm back around her, hoping that she wouldn't bring up her earlier question again.

"So you never answered my question" she muttered with her eyes still closed as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

Tommy sighed and looked down at her. He knew this would be coming, but still wasn't quite ready for it. "Ummm whenever you want to baby" he said nervously.

"Let's go tonight" she said simply. "When I finish this nap" she added.

"Oh, so now I've been demoted from boyfriend to pillow huh?" he chuckled.

"Yep. You going to do something about it?" she challenged, opening one eye and looking up at him.

"Not a damn thing" he laughed and pulled her closer to him.

-XxX-

Tommy groaned and checked his watch for the millionth time as he sat on her couch, waiting for her to finish getting ready for their date.

"Do you really need to spend that much time on your hair Jude!?" he yelled in the direction of her bedroom.

"Well I'm sorry that I wanted to look good for you Quincy, sheesh" she rolled her eyes as she emerged from her room.

Tommy stood up with a goofy grin on his face and walked over to her. "Well you definitely look good" he told her and she blushed slightly.

-XxX-

"Umm Tommy. One question hon. Why are we shoved in the back corner of the restaurant?" she asked curiously after they were seated by the hostess.

"Umm because baby. I uh…I wanted to have a little privacy. You know, keep you all to myself" he said nervously, hoping to god that she would buy it. Truth is, he really didn't want to run into someone he knew and have them asking him all kinds of questions.

Jude smiled and squeezed his hand slightly over the table. "You're so sweet, you know that?"

Tommy smiled and shrugged. "I do my best"

-XxX-

Jude and Tommy both finished their meals and waited for the waiter to bring them the check.

"That was really good" Jude told him with a smile on her face as she reached over and took his hand in hers.

Tommy smiled and brought her hand to his face and brushed the smooth skin with his lips.

"T…is that you man?" asked Kwest, squinting to make sure it was his long lost friend.

Tommy quickly released Jude's hand and sat up in his seat. "H-hey man. How's it goin?" he asked nervously.

Jude frowned when he practically threw her hand down and looked up at the man her boyfriend was talking to.

"You haven't been at the club in a while man. We thought you were dead or something" said Kwest.

"Yeah, well you know, things come up" Tommy said, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Uh huh. I'm sure things have been comin' up" Kwest said suggestively as he eyed the familiar blonde sitting next to his friend.

Jude cleared her throat and kicked Tommy lightly under the table, wanting to be introduced to his friend.

"Tom Quincy. It's nice to see that your ass is still breathing" said a leggy brunette, walking with another guy and standing next to Kwest.

Tommy rolled his eyes at his comment. "Well it's nice to see you too Autumn"

"So who's the chick?" asked Autumn as she eyed Jude. "Or do you not remember her name"

"Ha ha. You're so funny Autumn, really" Tommy said, annoyed. "Kwest, Brent, Autumn. This is my g…this is Jude" he told them.

Jude gave Tommy a weird look before smiling politely at his friends. "It's nice to meet you all" she said sweetly.

Autumn rolled her eyes at the happy little blonde that Tommy was wasting his time with. "I'm sure" she said to Jude before turning her attention back to Tommy. "So this is the poor girl you knocked up and ditched us for, eh Tom?"

Jude looked incredulously at Autumn and felt like she'd just been slapped in the face.

Tommy narrowed his eyes and glared at Autumn. "You're just jealous because I fucked you once and got bored with you" he retorted, putting his hand on Jude's thigh under the table.

"Ha! Is that what you think Tom? You're more delusional than I thought" she scoffed. "Honey" she turned her attention to Jude. "Do yourself a favor and get yourself as far away from Tom Quincy while you still can. He never means anything that he says"

Unable to handle anymore of this talk, Jude quickly stood up from the table. "Excuse me" she said, before quickly walking to the bathroom and hiding in a stall, where she let the tears flow freely down her face.

Tommy let out a frustrated sigh as he watched her run off to the bathroom and glared up at Autumn. "Nice. Real nice. Kwest man, why don't you put on muzzle on your bitch over here? I'm tired of hearing her annoying little yip" he said angrily.

"What is your problem T.?" Kwest asked incredulously.

"What is my problem? What the hell is your guys' problem?" he asked, looking between the two of them. "You can't just talk to people like that. Especially my girlfriend"

"Woooah. Did you really just say the 'g' word? T. man, I know she's having your baby and you feel bad and all, but come on, girlfriend?" asked Kwest.

"Oh please. The minute that baby starts crying, you'll freak out and run away just like you always do. And do you know why? Because Tom Quincy can't handle commitment" Autumn said bitterly.

Tommy shook his head and stood up from the table. "You're wrong. She's different" he told her.

Autumn scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"T., have you really thought about this? I mean it's cool that you're there for her in her time of need or whatever, but come on. There are clubs full of girls who want the chance to get in your pants dude. Are you really prepared to give all that up?" Kwest asked him.

Tommy sighed and looked away from his friend. "Yes" he said tentatively. He took a deep breath "Yes" he said again with more confidence. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go make sure my girlfriend is okay" he said before brushing past his friends and heading in the same direction as Jude.

-XxX-

Jude finally exited the bathroom, wiping her eyes one last time and saw Tommy leaning against the wall outside the door.

"Jude" he said, stepping close to her and wrapping his arms around her. "I am so sorry baby" he whispered as he placed kisses on the top of her head.

Jude sniffed and pulled away slightly. "It's okay" she said softly as she looked up at him.

He smiled sadly down at her. "Don't let her get to you, okay? She doesn't know me, not like you do" he told her.

"Do I Tommy?" she asked, pulling completely away from him.

He gave her a confused look and tried to put his arms back around her. "Of course you do Jude. I'm different now, you know that."

"Whatever" she said, backing away from him so he couldn't embrace her again.

Tommy let out a sigh and dropped his hands to his sides. "What do you want from me right now?" he asked her, completely exhausted.

"Well I don't want you to be embarrassed to take me out in public" she said bitterly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jude, what are you talking about?" he asked her.

"Oh don't you think I didn't notice Tom. We've been dating for over a month and you are just taking me out on a real date."

Tommy rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he glanced at the people passing by them, all of them seemingly interested in the current argument he was having with his girlfriend. "Can we not do this here honey?" he pleaded with her.

"Why? You don't want to bump into someone you know and have them see your cow of a girlfriend?" she snapped.

"Honey, baby, sweetheart…can we please not do this right now. Not here" he pleaded, placing his hand on her shoulder and looking pathetically into her eyes.

"Whatever" she slapped his hand away. "Just take me home."

Tommy sighed in defeat and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright" he said simply, not wanting to dig himself deeper into the hole he'd created for himself.

-XxX-

The ride to Jude's apartment was silent and consisted mostly of Jude staring angrily out the window and Tommy glancing over at her and debating on what he was going to say to her in his mind.

Tommy parked and turned off his car in front of the apartment complex. "Jude" he said softly as he turned to face her and placed his hand on her knee. "Baby, I'm sorry" he told her.

"No Tom. I'm sorry" she looked over at him. "I'm sorry that I rushed you into this and made you feel like you had to be with me" she told him seriously.

Tommy shook his head. "No, you didn't rush me Jude. If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be" he told her as he took his hand off her knee and caressed the smooth skin of her cheek.

Jude took a deep breath and closed her eyes momentarily. "Are you really here though?" she asked and he gave her a confused look. "I mean, yes, you're here, but is this really where your heart is?" she asked him, looking into his blue eyes for some sort of answer.

Tommy tilted his head slightly and ran his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip as he thought about what he was going to say. "Jude, you know I care about you" he told her.

"I know Tommy, I know you care about me, but is that really enough?" she asked.

Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and turned his head away from her.

Jude nodded her head slowly, knowing she'd gotten her answer. "You call me when you figure out where your heart is" she said softly before getting out of his car and disappearing into the building.

Tommy just sat there and stared blankly at the door she'd gone through like she was going to come back out, but she never did. With a long sigh Tommy turned the key in the ignition and drove away to the huge amount of thinking he had ahead of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took a little longer to get out, I had some trouble with it.

Credit for the skank goes to DM, because she's awesome lol

sooo leave feedback and such

Chapter 7

The shrill ringing of his cell phone brought him out of his restless slumber and he shifted from his uncomfortable position on his couch, groaning and rubbing at his tired, blood shot eyes. "What the fuck?" he muttered to himself as he grabbed his cell phone to see what kind of insensitive person was waking him from his long awaited sleep. With a heavy sigh he pressed the 'ignore' button and turned off his phone when he saw that it was Kwest, probably trying to get him to go out.

He brought the palm of his hand to his face and ran it up his stubble inhabited chin and then through his disheveled hair. It'd been two weeks since Jude had left him in his car to think and he still wasn't sure about what he wanted. Yes, he cared for Jude more than he'd cared for anyone in a long time, but maybe his friend Kwest was right. Maybe he wasn't ready to settle down and be a family man.

He stood up from where he was sitting on the black leather couch and stretched his arms out as he yawned. He looked around his empty apartment and suddenly found himself missing her in it. Shaking his head as if it would clear his thoughts he grabbed his keys from the key ring next to the front door and headed out to get in one of his many cars and go to the only place that could make him forget about her, even it if was only temporary.

-XxX-

He held the glass in his right hand, staring at the clear liquid for a moment before bringing it to his lips and quickly pouring it into his mouth. He winced slightly as the liquid burned its way down his throat and set the glass back down in front of him, signaling to the bartender that he wanted another one.

He saw a young, synthetic blonde woman sit down on the stool next to him out of the corner of his eye, but paid no attention to her. Suddenly all he could think about was waking up next to Jude, her hair against his face. It smelled like vanilla and he loved it.

"Hey Baby," she said, her eyes roaming over his body. "Someone's looking a bit," She paused, licking her lips. "Down."

He glanced briefly at her, not amused by her attempt at picking him up, before turning his attention back to his drink.

"Oooh," She whined, her hand squeezing his shoulder. "It can't be that bad," she continued, her well manicured hand running down his chest. "I'm sure we can fix it."

Tommy glanced down at her claw running down his chest and then turned his head and looked at her, running his tongue along the inside of his cheek as he sized her up. Bleach blonde hair, skanky clothes, more makeup than the cosmetics isle at Target. He let out a light laugh as he took the hand on his chest and placed it on the bar, patting it lightly a couple of times. "Find another guy sweetheart, I'm not in the mood."

The blonde pouted, sticking her full lips out as she stared at him with disappointed eyes. "I think we can get you in the mood." She said, leaning into him. "Make you forget." She whispered in his ear.

Tommy grinned and leaned in close to her, making sure she could feel his hot breath on her neck. "No" he whispered before whipping his head back and taking another drink from his glass.

The blonde huffed and put her hands on her hips, her eyes glancing at his hands and then back up at him, taking in his slightly disheveled appearance. "You got a girl or something?"

Tommy let out a bitter laugh. "Or something" he muttered as he drank the last of the contents of his glass and signaled for a refill.

"Oh." The blonde stated, looking disappointed. "You're one of them." She said with a sigh. "I understand. Wouldn't want the boytoy to get angry."

Tommy almost choked on his drink and looked over at her incredulously. "No, I'm not gay" he told her. "At all" he added for emphasis.

"No, it's ok." She stated, patting his shoulder. "It's cool if you are." She added and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I won't tell." She leaned back and gave him a wink. "It's a shame though," She stated, eyes roaming his body. "Nice young man like you..." She licked her lips.

Tommy let out a laugh and threw his head back. "No really" he said, looking back up at her. "There is no gayness here. None at all" he assured her.

The blonde smirked at him, noticing his change in interest. "Oh? Does the little man want to come out and play?"

Tommy grinned and leaned in close to her. "He's not so little" he whispered, his hot breath hitting her neck once again, but this time, he lingered there for a moment before pulling back slightly.

"I'll be the judge of that." She said with a seductive smile.

"And who says you get that privilege?" he asked with a cocky grin on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked her up and down.

The blonde raised her eyebrows slightly, just enough to get the point across but not enough to ruin the latest botox injection. "Someone's feeling cocky."

Tommy let out a light laugh. "I prefer the term overly confident, thanks."

The Blonde's eyes trailed down and then back up again. "All the men say that."

"Well I'm not like all the men" he said, wincing when he realized he'd said something like that to Jude.

The blonde's eyes lit up with interest. "Oh really?" She said, smiling and leaning into him, giving him a good view of her breasts. "Show me what you're made of, hot stuff."

Tommy glanced down at her breasts briefly before letting out a heavy sigh and turning away from her. "I can't."

"What you suddenly run out of Viagra or something?" The Blonde asked, suddenly very annoyed.

"No" he said annoyed. "I just…it's complicated."

"Nothing's ever this complicated." The blonde said with a sigh.

Tommy let out a laugh and took another swig from his glass. "Everything is this complicated"

"It's only complicated because _you_ make it complicated." The blonde said, sitting down next to him and ordering a drink.

"Well hi, I'm Tom Quincy and I'm the king of making everything in my life complicated" he said half bitterly as he stuck his hand out to her and let out a laugh.

"Daniella, nice to meetcha." She stated, half heartedly and shook his hand in return.

Tommy rolled his eyes and turned back to his empty glass. "Keep em' coming" he said to the bartender as he waved his hand in the air.

The bartender rolled his eyes at the pathetic man in front of him and filled his glass back up.

"I fucked everything up" Tommy said more to himself than anyone else as he stared blankly in front of him.

Daniella sighed and rolled her eyes at Tom, disappointed that she obviously wasn't going to get a good fuck out of him. "I'm sure it's not _that_ bad"

"It's not that bad" he said, laughing hysterically. "Oh yeah, I only got this chick I hooked up with pregnant, started dating her, and then just sat there like some dumbass when she was asking me if I really wanted to be with her or not"

"That is pretty fucked up" she stated, taking a drink from her glass.

Tommy turned his head and looked at her for a moment before staring straight in front of him. "And now she probably won't even take me back because she's the most amazing and beautiful girl in the world and I'm just a stupid asshole who keeps disappointing her and doing stupid, stupid things when all she does is care about me and look at me with those blue eyes like I'm the most amazing guy in the world even though all I do is screw everything up" he rambled.

"Sounds like you love her" Daniella stated dryly, starting to get bored with his rambling.

Tommy furrowed his brow and scratched the back of his neck. "No, I don't think I love her. I mean, I care about her a lot yes, but love? It's only been a month. I can't love her yet."

"Uh huh. Well it's been…well it's actually been boring as hell, so I'm gonna go before it gets too late to find someone interesting to talk to or whatever" said Daniella, standing up and exiting the bar.

Unaffected by her leaving, Tommy continued to stare straight in front of him as realization slapped him in the face. He really cared about Jude. He cared about her even more than he thought he did and he needed to do everything he could to get her back. Quickly, he stood up from the bar stool, slapped some cash down on the counter, and walked out to his car.

-XxX-

He stood outside her door, his knuckles hovering over the hard wood. He was suddenly unsure of what he was going to do or say. 'Come on Tom. You can do this' he said to himself as he took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door.

Moments later, a very sleepy looking Jude opened the door and squinted her eyes to make sure she was actually seeing what she thought she was. "Tommy? It's after midnight" she said sleepily.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just…I needed to see you, talk to you" he said desperately.

Jude sighed and moved to the side to let him in. "Come in" she said, and he smiled thankfully at her before he walked into her apartment.

He sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him for her to sit down, and she did. She looked at him, really looked at him and noticed how terrible he looked. There were bags under his blood shot eyes, liked he probably hadn't slept in days. His usually perfectly sculpted hair was sticking up in every direction. His face was unshaven. His t shirt and shorts were wrinkled and mismatched. He was truly a mess. Her expression softened and she gave him a small, sad smile.

"I'm sorry I haven't called or anything" he said softly as he looked into her blue eyes and had to really fight the urge to get lost in them.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't" she said honestly.

Tommy nodded his head slightly as he continued to just look at her and realize how much he missed just sitting next to her. "I'm a mess" he said, referring to his appearance. "You know, Shakespeare said it best" he scooted closer to her on the couch and took her hand in his. "Where thou art, there is the world itself, and where thou art not, desolation" he quoted.

Jude smiled at him and intertwined their fingers as she stayed silent so he could finish talking.

"I have never felt so alone in my whole life than I have in the past two weeks without you. I missed just being able to be near you, to hold you" he paused. "I just missed you"

Jude brought her other hand to his scruffy cheek and caressed his face as she smiled lovingly at him. "I missed you too."

"I am so sorry that I was ashamed to take you out. I was stupid and scared and I was more worried about what my friends were going to think about me having a girlfriend then how you felt and for that, I really am so, so sorry" he said sincerely as he took her hand that he was already holding and placed it in his lap.

Jude gave him a small smile and scooted closer to him so that their legs were touching. "Tommy, I know this isn't easy for you, okay. I get it" she told him.

"No, that's not an excuse for me to treat you like that Jude. You're the nicest, most beautiful girl I've ever met and you don't deserve a huge jerk like me treating you like shit okay?" he rambled.

"Tommy, have you been drinking?" she asked.

"Yeah, a little" he confessed.

Jude sighed. "Maybe you should lie down" she said, trying to stand up from the couch only to be pulled back down.

"No, I'm fine" he insisted. "You're my whole world Jude. When I think about my life, you know, the future and stuff, I can't see you not in it" he told her.

Jude smiled sadly at him, knowing he was drunk and was probably saying more than he wanted to, but for some reason, she couldn't help but feel that deep down somewhere, he meant it.

"Jude, you're my girl and I don't care who knows it because" he paused and took a deep breath. "Well, because I..I" he sighed. 'Come on Tom you can do it' he told himself in his mind. "Jude, I l…I lo…" he closed his eyes, unable to say the words. "I like you a lot."

Jude smiled at his almost confession, but couldn't help but be a little disappointed that he couldn't say the words. "Come on Tommy. Let's go to bed baby" she told him.

Tommy nodded his head and stood up with Jude, putting his arm around her shoulders for support as she led him to her bedroom.

"I mean it Jude. You're my world" he mumbled as he fell back onto her bed.

"I know Tommy. Now come on, take off your shoes" she told him and he clumsily kicked them off, almost hitting Jude with one in the process. "Sorry" he mumbled.

"It's okay Tommy, now take off your shorts" she told him, causing a grin to spread across his face. "So you can sleep more comfortably" she added, not amused by him.

Tommy laughed and took off his shorts, his t shirt following, leaving him in nothing but his black boxer briefs. He crawled under the blankets on her bed and snuggled up to a pillow until she got in next to him, then he put his strong arms around her and held her close to him.

Jude smiled and put her arms around him, resting her head against his bare chest. "I missed this" she whispered as she closed her eyes and got comfortable. She sighed lightly when she looked up at him to see that he was already sleeping and had begun to snore lightly. Not long after, she fell back to sleep in the arms of the man she loved.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer to get out. I was having a problem with getting it written. Please continue to review!**

Chapter 8

"Oh come on!" Tommy yelled at his big screen TV as he threw his arms in the air.

Jude giggled at how into the game he was getting and put her index finger on his bare chest, drawing imaginary lines down his toned torso. "Sooo" she started as her finger made its way to the waist band of his shorts. "What do you think about going out tonight?"

"Yeah, okay baby. After the game" he said, paying no attention to where her hand was going as he stared at the screen and watched the men run around the field.

Jude grinned and leaned in close to him. "What do you think about meeting my family?" she whispered as she began lightly sucking on the smooth skin of his neck.

"Your f-family?" he asked nervously as he tilted his head to the side so she could have better access to his neck.

"Mmhm" she responded, continuing to kiss his neck and sliding her fingers into his shorts, lightly brushing against him, causing him to squirm. "B-baby, the game" he said as he pointed to the big screen.

"What about that game?" she asked as she crawled into his lap and straddled him, making sure to grind her hips against his. "So tonight, you and me go to dinner at my dad's place" she told him between placing light kisses on his lips.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" he asked as he put his arms around her and pulled her body closer to his.

"It has to happen baby" she said as she moved away from his lips and began placing kisses down his torso.

"Can't it happen another time, like in 10 years or so" he said, trying to maintain his composure.

"But they really want to meet you" she told him, nipping at the skin above his shorts.

Tommy closed his eyes and laid his head back, reveling in the feelings she was making him feel.

"So is that a yes?" she asked as she unbuttoned his shorts and slowly slid down the zipper, making sure to brush her fingers against his manhood.

A slight moan escaped his lips and Jude grinned sneakily as she suddenly stopped what she was doing and sat up again, causing his eyes to snap open. "Juuude" he whined.

"Are you coming to dinner with me at my dad's house tonight?" she asked him.

Tommy sighed in defeat and nodded his head, causing Jude to squeal with excitement and jump off the couch. "They're going to love you Tommy, absolutely love you!" she said happily and Tommy couldn't help but smile at how happy she was.

-XxX-

"Jude, are you sure this looks okay?" Tommy asked as he looked at himself once again in the full length mirror in his closet.

"Yes, for the hundredth time, you look fine" Jude said impatiently. "Now come on, we can't be too late" she said as she tugged on his arm.

Tommy looked himself over once more and smoothed out his shirt before grabbing his keys. "Alright" he took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with"

Jude laughed lightly and pulled him into a hug. "It's going to be just fine Tommy. They'll love you, I promise" she whispered before kissing his cheek and pulling away.

-XxX-

Tommy held tightly onto Jude's hand as they walked up the paved pathway to the front door of her father's house. He didn't know why, but he was more nervous than he'd been in his entire life. He took a deep breath and looked over at Jude and she gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay. Just be yourself" she leaned in and whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek. Tommy nodded his head and smiled at her and she reached up and rang the doorbell.

Not more than 2 seconds after she rang the bell was the door flung open and Jude was pulled into an older man's, who Tommy assumed to be her father, arms.

"My baby girl. I missed you" he told her as he squeezed her small frame tightly.

Jude chuckled lightly as she pulled away from him. "Dad, it's only been like a week"

"What? I can't miss my little girl?" he defended and Jude laughed and kissed his cheek.

Tommy just stood back, scratching the back of his neck nervously as he watched the two.

"Dad" Jude said, stepping back to stand next to Tommy. "This is Tom" she said, smiling up at her boyfriend.

Tommy smiled at the older man and stuck his hand out. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Harrison"

Mr. Harrison smiled warmly at Tommy and shook his hand. "Please, call me Stuart" he told him. Stuart released Tommy's hand and looked between Jude and Tom. "How about we go inside?"

Jude smiled and nodded her head as she reached down and took Tommy's hand in hers again.

Stuart walked into the house ahead of them and Tommy started to follow, but Jude pulled him back for a second. He looked over his shoulder and gave her a confused look, only to be met by her huge smile. He smiled back and turned to face her. "You're doing great" she whispered as she put her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her, but as their lips were about to touch, a throat was cleared from behind him.

"So are you going to stand there and kiss this hunk all night, or are you going to come say hi to your big sister?" Sadie asked with a grin on her face from the doorway.

Jude pulled away from Tommy and walked over to her sister with a smile on her face. "Sorry Sades, but can you blame me?" she laughed.

Sadie tilted her head and looked Tommy up and down. "Nope. He's definitely hot" Sadie told her sister.

Tommy cleared his throat. "The hunk is standing right here you know"

"Oh I know" Sadie said, giving him a wink before turning her attention back to her sister. "How are you? It feels like we haven't talked in forever"

"I'm just fine Sades. Happy" she said with a huge smile on her face as she glanced back at Tommy who was looking around nervously with his hands shoved in his pockets. "What about you?" she asked, turning her attention back to her sister.

"Oh I'm good" she told her sister before kneeling down in front of her . "And how is my niece or nephew?" she asked placing her hand on Jude's growing stomach.

Tommy stepped up next to Jude and put his arm around her shoulders. "Just fine" he replied with a smile on his face.

Sadie stood up and smiled at the couple in front of her. "Well you better bring him inside. Max wants to meet him" she said to her sister.

Jude groaned and laid her head on Tommy's shoulder. "Does he have to meet Max?" she whined.

Tommy looked down at Jude, a worried expression on his face. "Should I be afraid?" he asked her.

Jude lifter her head from his shoulder and looked up at him. "Maybe a little" she said, letting out a nervous laugh. "Come on. Let's get this over with" she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the house.

A tall, muscular man with dirty blonde hair stood up off the couch in the living room. "Come here you" he said with a smile as he opened his arms.

"Hey big bro" Jude said as she wrapped her arms around the large man. Tommy just stood back and looked at how tall and muscular this man was and suddenly felt the urge to turn around and run out the door as fast as he could.

The two pulled away from each other and Jude stepped back to stand next to Tommy once again. "Max, this is my boyfriend Tommy."

Just like with her dad, Tommy smiled and stuck his hand out, saying "It's nice to meet you Max." This time, however, instead of being met with a warm smile and a friendly handshake, he was sized up.

Max stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, looking this man that his sister was so wrapped in up and down. "Yeah, hi" he said coldly, causing Jude to glare at him

Tommy cleared his throat uncomfortably and dropped his hand to his side, glancing over at Jude for some help.

Jude gave Max a pointed look and took Tommy's hand in hers once again, intertwining their fingers in the process, hoping the gesture would calm his nerves.

"I'm going to go see if Dad and Sadie need any help with dinner" Jude said as she started to walk into the kitchen with Tommy following close behind her.

"Not so fast pretty boy" Max said, putting his hand on Tommy's chest and pushing him back into the living room.

"So you're the reason my little sister is having a baby and putting off her last year of college huh?"

"Well if you want to put it that way, then yes, I am" Tommy said, stepping back.

Max stepped closer to Tommy and they were almost toe to toe. "Look Quincy. You might have fooled my sister into thinking you're some kind of amazing guy or whatever, but you can't fool me. I've seen you working the clubs" he said, so only Tommy could hear him. "And if you even think about leaving my little sister to deal with this on her own, I swear I'll hunt your ass down and fuck your pretty face up so bad that nobody will even recognize it" he threatened.

Tommy let out a light laugh and looked down at the ground before taking a step closer to the bigger man and looking back up at him. "Is that a threat?"

Max laughed at the man trying to be tough in front of him. "It's more like a guarantee" he said, patting Tommy's cheek with his hand lightly, causing Tom to snap his head back and glare at him, ready to punch.

"Woah, easy there Sparky" Max chuckled. He leaned in close to Tommy. "I'd snap you in half" he whispered before turning around and walking into the kitchen with his father and sisters, leaving Tommy fuming in the living room.

Just when he was about to turn around and walk out of this hell hole, Jude came walking out of the kitchen and he couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked.

She walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "Come on, dinner's ready" she said as she led him into the dining room.

Being the gentleman that he was, Tommy pulled Jude's chair out for her and kissed the top of her head before taking his seat between her and Sadie and opposite of Max and Stuart.

"So Tom" Stuart said as he took a bite of his dinner. "What do you do?" he asked.

Tommy set his fork down and looked up at Stuart, slightly surprised by his question. "Umm what do you mean?" he finally asked.

"What do you do? You know, as in your career" Stuart clarified.

"Oh well, I uh, I don't do anything sir" Tommy said nervously, causing Jude to put her hand on his knee under the table.

Stuart put his fork down and gave the younger man a confused look. "So you don't have a job?"

"Well no, I don't have a job. I don't exactly need one" Tommy said.

"Oh so what? You expect my daughter to support you?" Stuart asked, his voice rising a bit.

"No sir, that's not what I meant at all" Tommy said, sitting straighter in his chair. "Let me start over" he took a deep breath. "Not long before I graduated from college, my grandfather passed away and left me a very large inheritance, large enough that I won't ever have to work in my life and I'll still have money left over" he explained.

Stuart gave Tommy a skeptical look and was about to say something until he looked over at Jude who was giving him a look that said 'don't even think about it.'

Tommy let out a sigh of relief when Stuart ended his questioning and returned to his dinner. Jude moved her hand further up his leg slowly so he would relax and he did.

-XxX-

Jude, Tommy, and Jude's family all stood at the entry to the house. Jude hugged her sister and brother and said her goodbye's while Tommy stood awkwardly off to the side.

"It was nice meeting you Tom" Stuart said, shaking Tom's hand.

"You too Mr. Ha…Stuart" Tommy said, flashing the man one of his signature smiles.

Stuart stepped closer to Tommy and put his hand on his shoulder. "Be good to my little girl. She deserves the world" he told him.

Tommy nodded his head. "I assure you sir, I care about you daughter and I'd do anything for her" he told him.

"Good" Stuart smiled and walked over to Jude, giving her a hug. "I love you sweet heart" he told her.

"I love you too dad" she pulled away. "I'll call you. We'll do lunch or something" she told him before walking over to Tommy and taking her hand in his. The couple walked Tommy's car as Jude waved goodbye to her family again.

-XxX-

Tommy pulled up to Jude's apartment building and turned off his car. He looked over at her and smiled before getting out and opening her door for her.

Jude got out of the car and kissed his lips lightly. "Thank you Tommy. For everything" she said to him.

Tommy just smiled and shrugged. "I didn't really do anything, but your welcome" he laughed lightly.

The couple walked hand in hand up to Jude's apartment in a comfortable silence.

"I'll call you tomorrow baby" he said as he kissed her lightly on the lips and turned to walk away, but was stopped by her reaching out and pulling on his hand.

"Stay with me tonight?" she asked him when he turned around and looked at her.

Tommy smiled and nodded his head. "Okay" he said as she opened the door and they both walked in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all so, so much for the feedback, once again lol. Here's the next one!**

Chapter 9

"Jude, baby, don't cry" Tommy pleaded from his spot next to her on her couch.

Jude looked up at him with tears pouring down her face and shook her head at him. She placed her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. "I can't" she finally managed to say through her sobs.

Tommy sighed and scooted closer to her. "Jude" he placed his hand on her back. "It's not that big of a deal"

Jude looked up at him incredulously. "Not a big deal? Not a big deal!? Tommy, she died. He's all alone!" she said through her sobs.

Tommy gave her a small smile and ran his fingers through her blonde hair. "Jude, it's just a movie"

Jude sat up and buried her face in his neck, the tears still flowing from her eyes. "But he loved her Tommy"

Tommy chuckled lightly and put his arms around her. "I know he loved her Jude, but it's not the end of the world"

Jude lifted her head and looked up at him. "How do you know Tommy?" she asked, regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth. "Oh…Tommy I didn't mean…"

"No, it's okay" he interrupted. "He's going to be devastated for a while, and yes, he's going to feel like his life is worth nothing without her, but you know what? He's going to find someone just as great, or even better than he had before. Someone who makes him so happy" he smiled at Jude and brought his hands to her cheek to wipe away her tears. "And when he does, he's going to be just fine, okay?"

Jude smiled up at him through her tears. "You're so amazing Tommy" she told him as she wrapped her arms around his torso and snuggled closer to his chest. Tommy smiled and held her closer to him. "I'm not amazing" he chuckled. "Mmhm" Jude responded as she laid down on the couch and brought Tommy with her.

They just laid there in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company, until Jude spoke up. "Tell me a secret Tommy" she whispered as she lifted her head so they were face to face. "A secret?" he chuckled. "Like what kind of secret?" he asked. "One that you've never told anybody before" she said as she leaned in and placed a light kiss on his lips. "Hmmm" he rolled his tongue around in his mouth as he tried to think of a secret to tell her. "Sometimes I wish I could have had a more normal life" he told her and she gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Tommy took a deep breath and looked away from her. "My dad was always doing business and my mom came up with every excuse not to be around, so I was raised mostly by various nannies and the other help" he told her. "You know, I remember when I was in the 6th grade and we had this parent night thing. I was so excited because this paper I wrote was up on the 'gold star' wall and I really wanted them to see it, wanted them to be proud of me for something" he let out a light laugh. "Then, at the last minute my dad conveniently got called away on business and my mom just disappeared for the night, so they never got to see it" he said sadly.

Jude gave him a small smile and ran her fingers through his brown hair. "You turned out alright" she told him and he shrugged lightly. "After that, I promised myself something" he looked back up at her. "Yeah, and what's that?" she asked. "That I wouldn't be like that with my kid" he told her and she smiled. "I want our baby to have everything, you know? Not just nice things and all of that, but parents that love him or her and care about what they do."

"Me too" Jude whispered as she brought his lips to hers. After a few moments Tommy pulled away and leaned his forehead against Jude's. "Your turn" he whispered and smiled at her, getting a confused look in return. "It's your turn to tell me a secret you've never told anyone before" he explained. "Oh, right" she chuckled. She looked into his crystal blue eyes and took a deep breath before uttering the words. "I love you Tommy."

Tommy stared blankly at her, trying to register what she'd just said to him in his head. "Tommy?" Jude's voice brought him out of his daze. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked back at her. "No, Jude. No you don't" he told her. Jude gave him a confused look and nodded her head. "Yes Tommy. I do. I'm completely in love with you" she couldn't help but smile when she said the words. Tommy quickly removed his arms from around her and sat up on her couch. He shook his head and sighed. "Jude…I…I…I have to go" he quickly stood up. "Tommy wait!" Jude called out as she jumped up with him. He turned to face her briefly and shook his head. "I have to go" he said before quickly rushing out of her apartment.

The rain pounded down on the exposed skin of his arms and his hair stuck to his face, but he didn't care. He just knew that he had to get out of there before he let the words come out of his mouth too.

-XxX-

Jude collapsed back onto her couch as tears flowed from her eyes. How could she have been so stupid as to say it to him so soon when she knew he had issues with being in love again. She took a deep breath and stood up from the couch, grabbing her keys and running out the door. She had to chase after him, had to get him back. She ran out to her car in the pouring rain and drove in the direction of his apartment.

The rain was pounding down on her windshield and it was to the point where she could barely see the road in front of her, but she didn't care. She pushed down harder on the gas pedal and steered through the streets in Toronto, in search of the man she loved.

Suddenly, she lost control of her car and it spun around several times, eventually hitting a light post on the side of the road. "Tommy!" she cried out, before everything went dark.

-XxX-

Tommy sulked into his apartment and carelessly threw his keys in the direction of his coffee table. He plopped down on his leather couch, not caring that his clothes were soaking wet, and ran his fingers through his wet brown hair. How could he do that to her? Just leave without saying anything. He sighed and sat back on the couch, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. He was a coward.

The shrill ringing of his cell phone brought him out of his thoughts and he quickly grabbed it out of his pocket. "Hello?" he said harshly.

"Tom? It's Stuart" said Jude's father from the other end, causing a look of confusion to inhabit Tommy's face.

"Um…hey Stuart. Can I help you with something?" Tommy asked, wondering how he'd gotten his number.

"Tom" Stuart said softly. "It's Jude. There's been an accident."

Tommy's eyes widened and his grip on the phone loosened, causing it to fall to the ground. An accident. She'd tried to chase after him in the rain, and now she was hurt…or even worse.

"Tom…Tom…TOM!?" Stuart's voice came from the phone on the ground.

Tommy quickly shook his head and picked up the phone. "Stuart where is she?" he asked and Stuart told him. "Alright, I'm on my way" he quickly closed the phone and ran out of his apartment.

-XxX-

Tommy threw the doors of the hospital and ran into the waiting room where Jude's family was waiting. "Where is she?" he asked, his chest heaving up and down from lack of oxygen.

Stuart stood up and walked over to the drenched, younger man. "The doctor wants to talk to you" was all he said before returning to his seat.

Tommy gave the older man a confused look before he ran to the nurse's station.

"Can I help you sir?" asked the nurse from behind the desk.

"Yeah, I'm Tom Quincy. My girlfriend Jude Harrison was just brought in" he told her, still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh yes Mr. Quincy, right this way" she stood up and lead him down a hallway where they were met by an older man in a white coat.

"Mr. Quincy. I'm doctor Josephson" he stuck his hand out.

Tommy quickly shook his hand. "Is Jude okay? And the baby, is the baby okay?" he asked frantically.

"Mr. Quincy, I think you and I'd better talk in my office"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tommy sat down in the brown leather chair and nervously bounced his right leg up and down as he waited for the doctor to tell him what was going on. His thoughts were racing and he was scared out of his mind. It was his fault that Jude got in this accident, and if anything happened to her or the baby he'd never be able to forgive himself.

Dr. Josephson took his seat behind his large, wooden desk and eyed the mess of a man that was sitting in his office. "Now Mr. Quincy, I'm sure I don't need to tell you the seriousness of an accident like this for Jude, especially in her condition" he said as he leaned forward on the desk.

"Yes sir, I know how serious this is. Now, will you please just tell me how my girlfriend and baby are?" Tommy pleaded. He felt so small under the older man's gaze, almost like

a child being scolded.

The doctor nodded his head once and gave Tom a reassuring smile. "Your girlfriend and baby are going to be just fine" he paused and Tommy let out the breath he'd been holding. "Under some conditions" he added seriously.

Tommy nodded his head. "I'll do anything to make sure that they're okay" Tommy told him.

"Jude's going to have to take it easy when she's released. She cut it pretty close in that accident, and just as a precaution, she'll need to stay off of her feet for the remainder of her pregnancy" the doctor told him.

Tommy nodded his head. "I understand, and I'll make sure she stays off her feet. Is there anything else?" he asked.

"Actually, yes there is" the doctor told him as he leaned back in his chair slightly. "Now, if Jude starts feeling any sharp pains in her stomach, you need to bring her in right away, do you understand?"

Tommy nodded his head and the doctor continued. "And if she starts bleeding…"

"Wait…bleeding?' Tommy asked, very confused as to what he meant.

The doctor chuckled lightly. "Yes Mr. Quincy, _bleeding_" he emphasized the last word, hoping that Tommy would understand.

Tommy continued to give him a confused look until it finally clicked. "Oh…so you mean she's just going to start bleeding!?" he asked, completely grossed and freaked out by the idea.

"Well if everything does not go smoothly, then yes, it is a possibility" he said seriously.

Tommy blinked a few times and just stared at the doctor in disbelief.

The doctor cleared his throat uncomfortably and stood up. "I trust that you'll take good care of Ms. Harrison"

Tommy snapped out of his daze and stood up as well. "Yes sir. I'll be sure that she stays off of her feet for the next 3 months" he assured him. "Now, if you'll excuse me" he leaned his head toward the door and doctor gave him a nod before he exited the office.

He immediately found out what room Jude was in and quickly walked down the long, white hallway and to the door. Tentatively, he put his hand on the cold door knob and twisted it. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw Jude sleeping in the dark room, with various tubes attached to her.

Tears began to form in his eyes as he thought about how she'd gotten there and how if he wasn't a jerk, it could have been prevented. He slowly walked over and sat down in a chair near her bed, the reality of the situation hitting him and forcing him to sit down before his legs gave out. Jude could have died. Their baby could have died. Tommy would have been alone, and this time, it would have been his fault completely. The tears fell freely from his eyes and he buried his face in his hands to muffle his sobs.

-XxX-

Jude slowly opened her eyes and brought her right hand to shield her eyes from the blinding light. After her vision was adjusted, she studied her surroundings and recalled the events that brought her there. She turned her head to the right and saw Tommy sitting in a chair by a window with his head in his hands.

"Tommy" she called out weakly and he snapped his head up. She examined his face. His eyes were puffy and red like he'd been crying.

"Jude" he breathed out as he quickly jumped up and rushed over to the side of her bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked, mentally kicking himself for asking such a stupid question.

"I'm alright" she said as she tried to sit up. Tommy quickly reached out and gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't try to sit up" he told her and she laid back down in her bed.

Tommy sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed. "Jude, I don't even know how to start apologizing for all of this. If I wouldn't have been such a jerk, this never would have happened."

Jude reached out and took his hand in hers. "Tommy, don't blame yourself. I shouldn't have been driving so carelessly."

Tommy gave her a small smile and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "I'm just glad that you and our baby are going to be okay. The doctor said it was a close call"

Jude smiled and squeezed his hand slightly. "Our baby's a fighter" she said.

Tommy nodded his head and looked down at the white tile. "I was stupid tonight when I ran away from you when you said you loved me" he said softly.

"Tommy, don't beat yourself up over this. I understand that you have issues with love" she told him and he lifted his gaze to meet hers again.

"I almost lost you tonight" he said almost inaudibly as his voice cracked. He blinked back the fresh tears that were building up in his eyes, but failed as one rolled down his cheek. He sniffed and quickly wiped it away. "It took almost losing you and our baby for me to realize how stupid I've been" he shrugged lightly and looked away again. "I guess…I thought that maybe if I said the words, that everything would go wrong and I'd somehow lose you, but then I almost lost you because I didn't say it." He looked back up at her and left a few more tears roll down his cheeks. "I can't live without you Jude" he reached up and caressed her cheek with his free hand. "Because I love you" he whispered.

Jude's heart skipped a beat when he said the words and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Really?" she asked him, making sure that it wasn't something that she'd just imagined.

Tommy smiled down at her through his tears and nodded his head slightly. "Really" he whispered back as he leaned in and placed a loving kiss on her lips. She put her arm around his neck and pulled him closer to her as she ran her fingers through his brown hair and he set his hand on the pillow next to her head. Pulling away, he leaned his forehead against hers and looked into her sapphire eyes. "Nothing is ever going to happen to you or our baby again. I promise" he whispered and she smiled up at him.

"I love you Tom Quincy" Jude whispered as she placed a light kiss on the tip of his nose.

He smiled and gently put his arms around her. "I love you too" he whispered as he held her close to him, never wanting to let go again.


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologize for how long it took me to update this, but it's kind of hard to find time to write when you're working 8 hour days. Just FYI, if you send me messages asking me to update a certain fic, I'm most likely to get annoyed. I promise to update as regularly and as often as I can, but keep in mind, I do have a life. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Please leave feedback!**

Chapter 11

The second Tommy set down the last of the boxes of Jude's things, he bent over, resting his hands on his thighs and tried to catch his breath. Jude looked at him from her spot on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest. "You didn't have to move all of my stuff right away you know" she told him. He lifted his head and looked over at her. "Oh yeah, because moving your stuff would have been _so _much easier with a baby" he said sarcastically. Jude rolled her eyes at him. "Well you didn't have to do it by yourself. I could have helped you know." Tommy let out a light laugh as he stood up straight and sat down next to her on the couch. "That's sweet, but no you couldn't have" he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Jude smiled and turned her head to look at him, noticing how tired he looked. "Tommy, you should sleep honey" she told him. He shrugged his shoulders and sat back against the couch. "I'm not tired" he yawned. Jude laughed. "Uh huh, sure you're not" she ran her fingers through his hair and he smiled sleepily at her. "Come on, lay down here" she pointed to her lap. "Okay, but only for a few minutes" Tommy said sleepily as he laid down on the couch, his head resting in her lap.

He felt his eyes slowly close as she ran her fingers through his hair and hummed softly to him. He snuggled closer to her with a grin across his face as he slowly started to drift off to sleep. Jude suddenly stopped everything she was doing. "Tommy?" "Hmm?" he responded, not opening his eyes. "Tommy, look at me please" she requested. Tommy opened his eyes and looked up at her. "What is it?" he asked. "Promise me something?" she whispered. Tommy gave her a small smile. "Anything" he whispered back. Jude took a deep breath. "Promise me that we'll always be like this. You know, even after the baby is born." Tommy sat up and faced her. "I promise we'll always be like this" he smiled and brought a hand to her cheek. "I'm always going to love you Jude." Tears began to fall from her eyes and Tommy wiped them away. "Don't cry" he whispered as he shifted on the couch and embraced her. Jude let out a light laugh as she nuzzled his neck. "I can't really help it. You know, hormones and all that." Tommy laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I love you" he whispered into her hair and she smiled.

"Tommy" Jude lifted her head and pulled away slightly. "Did you feel that?" she asked him and he gave her a confused look. "Feel what?" he asked. Jude quickly grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her stomach. "Jude, what are y…" he started, but Jude cut him off. "Shhhh. Just feel" she instructed and he sat there with his hand on her stomach. Suddenly, he felt a slight movement. "Is that our baby?" he asked, a smile spreading across his face. "I think it is" she smiled at him. He looked down at her stomach, his eyes wide with amazement. "I can't believe there's a baby in there…and we made it" he said. She smiled and put her hand on top of his, causing him to look back up. "There's no one I'd rather have made it with" she told him. He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. He moved his hands down to the hem of her shirt and lifted it slightly. He kissed her lips one more time before leaning down and kissing her 6 month pregnant stomach. "I love you little one" he whispered against her skin. Jude smiled and cupped his face in her hands, bringing him up to face her again. "I love you Tom Quincy" she whispered before capturing his lips with hers. Moments later, their lips separated and they just smiled at each other, their foreheads pressed together.

Tommy pulled his head away from hers and yawned once again. Jude gave him a sympathetic smile and placed her hand on his thigh. "Come on sleepy, let's go to bed" she told him and he smiled over at him. "That sounds amazing" he said as he stood up and pulled her with him. Hand in hand, they walked down the hall into what was now their bedroom. Once they were inside the door, Tommy hooked his arm around Jude's waist and turned her to face him. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" he asked as he brought one of his hands to her cheek. She laughed lightly and smiled up at him. "Only 50 times a day for the past week." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Well I love you" he whispered as he pulled away and took her hand in his again, leading her over to their bed.

After he'd stripped off his clothes until he was in nothing but his black, silk boxers, he crawled under the blankets on the bed and closed his eyes. Jude smiled sneakily at him and crawled in next to him. "Tommy, are you sleeping?" she whispered and only got some muffled sound in response. She grinned and scooted closer to him. "Baby, don't go to sleep yet" she whispered as she began placing feather light kisses along his collar bone. "Juuuude" he whined. "It was your idea to sleep" he reminded her. Jude turned her back to him. "Fine. Sleep" she said angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest. Tommy sighed and scooted closer to her until he was pressed against her. "I don't have to sleep. We can talk" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Jude turned her head and smiled up at him. "No, you need to sleep. We can talk later" she kissed his cheek.

Tommy smiled and laid his head against her back as he moved one if his legs over hers. They laid in silence as he closed his eyes and began slowly drifting off to sleep. "It's just that" Jude started and Tommy opened his eyes and lifted his head. "What?" he asked sleepily. Jude turned around so that she was facing him. "What are we going to name the baby?" she asked. Tommy shrugged his shoulders slightly and placed his hands on the small of her back. "We could always go for Tommy Jr." he teased and Jude rolled her eyes. "There is no way in hell I am naming my son after you" she joked. "Oh that hurts Harrison" he brought his hand to his heart for effect. "And I do believe I played a roll in his conception, making him my son too" he reminded her. She rolled her eyes. "I like how you just assume that our baby is a boy" she scoffed. "But seriously, what are we going to name this baby?" she asked. "Well maybe if we knew if it was a boy or a girl, this would be easier" he suggested. "Tommy, we've talked about this. You know I want it to be a surprise" she told him and he nodded. "Yeah, I know. I guess we'll just have to pick out names for both then" he said. "You, my dear, are brilliant" she told him and he rolled his eyes.

"So, what names do you like for a girl?" she asked him and he shrugged. "I don't know. What names do you like for a girl?" he asked her back. She sighed. "Tommy, if you're just going to repeat what I say back to me, then you can go to sleep" she said, annoyed. Tommy sighed. "Okay, okay" he paused and thought for a moment, but Jude interrupted. "How about Perlita?" she asked and Tommy laughed, only to be slapped in the shoulder. "What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the spot where she hit him. "For laughing at me, jerk" she spat. "I thought you were kidding" he defended. "No, I wasn't kidding, but obviously my ideas aren't good enough for you" she turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. Tommy sighed and put his hand on her arm. "It's not that your ideas aren't good enough Jude it's just…Perlita Quincy?" She laughed at how ridiculous it sounded and turned back around to face him. "I guess you're right" she said and he smiled, relieved that she wasn't mad at him anymore. "You got any better ideas Quincy?" she asked, poking her finger into his bare chest. "Actually, I do" he said proudly. "How about Kallie? If I'm not mistaken, it translates to 'most beautiful' in Greek" he offered. Jude smiled and nodded.

"Kallie it is then. Now for boy names" she paused for a minute. "We've already ruled out Tommy Jr." she laughed. "How about Chandler?" she suggested and Tommy scrunched his face. "What's wrong with that one?" she sighed. "Well, nothing's wrong with it exactly, it's just…" he stopped. "Just what?" Jude began to grow annoyed with him. "Well, with a name like Chandler, we're just setting him up to be some preppy snob" he told her. "Fine" she sighed. "And I suppose you've got something better then." Tommy gave her a cocky grin and simply said "Constantine." Jude laughed. "You have got to be kidding me. Constantine?" she asked. "And what is wrong with Constantine? It's a great name for my son" he told her and she laughed some more. "Tommy, we are not naming our child Constantine. Do you really want him to get beat up on a regular basis and have his lunch money taken from him?" Tommy frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. Let's see you come up with better then" he said, annoyed. "I will" she said confidently. After thinking it over for a few moments, she grinned. "Jax. Jax Quincy." Tommy smiled at her. "Jax. I like it" he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and brushed a piece of hair off of his forehead. "You really should sleep Quincy. You don't look so great" she teased and he rolled his eyes. "Well maybe if you'd close your big mouth once in a while, I'd be able to sleep" he teased back and she laughed. "Alright Quincy. Bed time" she instructed and he saluted her. "Yes ma'am" he laughed and pulled her closer to him. "Good night Jude" he whispered and kissed her lips softly. "Good night Tommy" she responded and laid her head on his chest, both soon falling into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Tommy" Jude whispered to Tommy, who was sleeping in the spot where he sat on the couch. When he didn't respond, she scooted closer to him and placed her hand on his thigh, moving it lightly up and down. "Tommy" she whispered a little louder and he stirred slightly. "Huh" he mumbled as he snuggled closer to the cushion. Jude grinned and brought her index finger to his face, tracing the contour of his jaw. He groaned and turned his body the opposite direction, causing Jude to frown at him. "Tommy. Please wake up honey" she said and he let out a heavy sigh. "What?" he asked, annoyed and completely exhausted. "Can you go get me some hot Cheetos, a can of tuna, ranch dressing and" she paused and brought her hand to her chin in thought. "Chocolate ice cream with sprinkles, strawberry sauce and caramel" she asked him sweetly and he gave her a look of disgust at her food choices. "You woke me up to go get you that!? Did you not see me sleeping?" he asked, raising his voice slightly at her. "Fine then. I'll go get it myself" Jude said angrily, starting to stand up. Tommy sighed and reached out for her hand to stop her. "No. You can't" she pulled he hand away and sat back down next to him. He sighed and sat up on the couch. "I'll go" he breathed out as he leaned forward, closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples in an attempt to relieve the tension that had been building up in his head all day. Jude smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso from the side. "Thanks Tommy" she whispered before planting a kiss on his cheek. Tommy let out a deep breath and wrapped his arm around her head, pulling it closer and placing a kiss into her hair. "Okay" he whispered, his eyes closed and his head still against hers. "I'll be back in a little while" he told her before standing up from the couch and grabbing his keys. Jude smiled and leaned back on the couch so that she was comfortable. "I love you!" she called after him and he rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind him.

He mumbled and stomped down the stairs of the apartment building. The elevator was broken, and unfortunately for Tommy, he lived on the 9th floor. Out of breath and even more annoyed then he already was, he finally reached the lobby of the building and pushed past the glass doors, past the doorman, and to the area where his plethora of cars were parked.

-XxX-

Kwest sat in his black BMW that was conveniently parked near Tommy's car collection, watching the entrance of the apartment building like a hawk. Almost spilling the coffee he was drinking when he saw Tommy walk out, he quickly grabbed his walkie talkie and pushed down on the large button on the side. "The bee keeper has left the hive, I repeat, the bee keeper has left the hive. Over"

Autumn rolled her eyes at the childish man. "Kwest" she started, but was cut off by him putting his hand in the air. "I'm going to have to ask you to refer to me as my code name and that you speak into the walkie talkie" he instructed and Autumn sighed and lifted the walkie talkie to her mouth. "There is no need for us to use the walkie talkies when we are sitting next to each other" she said, and Kwest acted like he didn't hear her. She sighed again. "Big Kahuna" she added and Kwest smiled triumphantly.

"Operation TQ's wake up call is a go, I repeat, Operation TQ's wake up call is a go. Over" he said as he pulled out of the parking lot to follow Tommy. Autumn shook her head and sat back in the passengers seat with her arms crossed over her chest. "You are such a fucking child sometimes, I swear."

-XxX-

Tommy angrily slammed the door to his black Porsche and cursed at all of the people who filled up every single parking spot at the grocery store, forcing him to park down the street. Not only did he have to walk all the way down the street to get to the store, but he had to walk down the street in the rain, wearing nothing but a thin, white t-shirt, ripped jeans, and flip flops.

He trudged down the wet street with his arms wrapped around his torso. Water ran down his forehead and the scowl on his face probably scared anyone who he happened to pass by. Suddenly, a black car sped by him and splashed dirty water all over him. "Fuck you!" he yelled after the car, even though he knew that the driver could not hear it. His white t-shirt was now tan and very much see through. He sighed and kept on walking, clenching his fists at his sides. He thought about just turning around and going home, but he knew that he'd never hear the end of it from Jude so he kept on walking until he reached the parking lot of the grocery store.

-XxX-

"What the fuck Autumn!?" Kwest yelled as he rubbed the back of his head that was now sore from being hit. "You just splashed him you stupid fuck!" she yelled back. "I didn't mean to! I was just trying to get here before he did!" he said defensively. Autumn rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with" she told him and Kwest turned to the man sitting in the back seat, watching the two of them in amusement. "Alright Bruno. You know the plan right?" Kwest asked and Bruno nodded silently before opening the door and getting out. Kwest looked over at Autumn one last time before he also got out.

As quickly as they possibly could, Kwest and Bruno each dove behind parked cars across the aisle from each other, in order to grab Tommy from both sides. "On my signal, we move. I repeat, on my signal, we move. Over" Kwest said into his walkie talkie as he watched the direction that Tommy would be coming from.

-XxX-

Tommy rounded the corner and entered the parking lot of the grocery store shivering slightly from his rain soaked clothes. He saw an old woman drop one of her grocery bags and quickly rushed over to her. "Here, let me help you mam" he said as he bent over and picked it up with a smile on his face. His smile quickly turned to a wince when the old woman smacked him in the back of the head with her very heavy first. "What the hell lady!?" Tommy demanded as he brought his hand to his now throbbing head. "Don't you play innocent with me you hooligan! I saw you trying to take a peek at my knickers!" replied the old lady, narrowing her eyes at Tommy and raising her purse to hit him again. "What!? NO!" he yelled defensively. "You dropped your bag, so I picked it up. I wasn't trying to look at your…knickers" he said as he took a step back. "Don't you pull that you little pervert!" yelled the old woman as she grabbed her key chain and began blowing on her very high pitched rape whistle that did not help at all with Tommy's growing headache. He brought his hands to his ear and cringed at the sound as he stepped closer to her. "Lady, please. There is no need for you to do that. I was trying to help!" he reached out to her and she quickly grabbed a can of tomato soup from her cart and threw it at him. "Get away from me you…you predator!" she yelled as he dodged the can. He gave her a look like she was crazy. "Lady, you need to calm the fuck down. Jesus Christ" he said, annoyed. "How dare you!" she yelled as she threw another can at him, this time though, he didn't doge it and it hit him in the left calf. "Fuck!" Tommy yelled as winced and bent over, due to the pain. He saw her reach for another can and quickly hobbled away from her as fast as he could.

-XxX-

Kwest saw Tommy hobbling towards them and quickly did a very complex arm motion to Bruno across the way and simultaneously, they jumped from behind the cars that were hiding them and grabbed Tommy.

"What the fuck!?" Tommy struggled as the two men lifted him up off the ground, Kwest holding his torso, and Bruno holding his legs. "This is for your own good man" Kwest told him before Autumn opened the back doors of the car and they threw Tommy in.

Tommy quickly lunged to the door on the other side of the car, only to find it locked. "What the hell!?" he barked and Kwest smirked at him from the front seat. "Child locks man" he said proudly and Tommy reached over the front seat and smacked him in the back of the head. "Hey!" he yelled as he rubbed his head. "You're an idiot" Tommy started. "And what the fuck are you guys doing? I don't have time for your stupidity" he said angrily.

"We're rescuing you" Autumn said from the front seat and Tommy looked over to Bruno who just smiled and nodded his head vigorously. Tommy groaned and laid his throbbing head back against the leather seat. "I do not need rescuing. What I need is for you to stop fucking around and let me go into that store" he lifted his arm up and pointed in the direction of the store. "No can do buddy" Kwest said as he pulled out of his parking spot. "You are going to go out and have fun tonight" he informed him and Tommy closed his eyes and tried to block out the constant pounding that was going on.

-XxX-

Kwest pulled up in front of the club and Tommy was all but lifted out of the car by Bruno. "Is this really necessary?" Tommy asked tiredly. "Yes" Kwest said as he threw his keys to the valet. "We don't want you running away" he laughed and they all walked into the club.

As soon as they stepped in, the pulsating bass from the dance music made the pounding in Tommy's head intensify and he quickly closed his eyes and brought his hands up to massage his temples, trying to relieve the tension. "Come on" Kwest yelled over the music. "Let's get you a drink" he said as he grabbed Tommy's arm and pulled him to the bar where he ordered him a drink and set it down in front of him. Tommy rolled his eyes and pushed the drink away, getting a glare from Kwest. "Can I go now?" Tommy yelled and Kwest shook his head. "No. Not until you have some fun." Tommy groaned and laid his head down on the counter of the bar.

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and quickly pulled it out. "Jude? Honey, I'm at the-" he was cut off by Kwest grabbing his phone and closing it. "Kwest!" Tommy yelled as he reached for the phone. "Kwest, that could be an emergency!" he yelled angrily. Kwest rolled his eyes and shoved the phone in his pocket. "Don't worry about her tonight. Look at you man. You look like shit" he said and Tommy rolled his eyes. "Thanks man, you really know what to say to make a guy feel better about himself" he said sarcastically. "Dude, you know what I mean. You just need to get out and have fun for once. Forget about your chick"

Tommy sighed in defeat. "If I stay for an hour and have fun or whatever, then will you let me go?" he asked and Kwest smiled. "Yes. If you have fun for an hour, you can go" he told him and Tommy nodded his head. "Okay" he said as he took the drink from the bar and sipped it.

-XxX-

Jude chewed on her bottom lip and stared at the cell phone in her hand. The number was already dialed and displayed on the screen and all she needed to do was push send. She sighed and pushed the little green button and holding it up to her ear, waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line answered and Jude sighed in relief, happy that he'd picked up the phone.

"Max. It's Jude" she said.

"Oh hey little sis. What's up?" he asked.

"Well" she paused and sighed. "I need to you to do me a favor. It's…it's Tommy. He went out to get me some food and when he didn't come back for a while I got worried and called his phone and there was loud music and I think he's at the club" she rambled as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Alright sis. I'll go down there and check it out okay? Try not to stress yourself out. It'll all be fine" he assured her, trying to hold back the anger that he felt towards Tommy.

"Thanks Max" Jude breathed out before hanging up the phone.

-XxX-

Tommy glanced down at his watch for the hundredth time and sighed when only 30 minutes had passed. They were the longest 30 minutes of his life.

"So, how've you been Tom?" Autumn asked as she slipped on to the bar stool next to Tommy.

Tommy looked up at her and sighed. "I'm exhausted" he said honestly.

Autumn gave him a sympathetic smile and put a hand on his forearm. "You know we're here for you Tommy. Me and Kwest. You don't have to completely abandon us just because you're doing the whole domestic thing" she told him as she squeezed his arm lightly.

Tommy looked down at her hand on his skin and raised a brow before looking back up at her smiling face. "Yeah, I know. But Jude and the baby are trump over everything else right now. I mean, when I almost lost them in that accident, I freaked out, you know?"

Autumn nodded her head, trying to act like she understood what he was talking about. "You know" she scooted her stool closer to his. "This whole family man TQ thing is kind of attractive" she said as she moved her hand further up his arm.

Tommy cleared his throat uncomfortably and moved his arm away. "Autumn. You know I'm in a relationship. You can't just do this" he warned and she let out a heavy sigh.

"Why, Tommy? Why couldn't you ever give us a chance?" she asked as she moved closer to him again.

Tommy sighed and closed his eyes. "Autumn. Can we please not do this now?" he pleaded with her as the pounding in his head seemed to increase again.

She looked at him for a moment before she continued. "You know, Tom, I always knew you were different from all of the other guys in the scene, that you had…substance." She paused a moment and leaned closer into him, and squeezed his knee. "That you were a good guy beneath that" Tommy gave her a small smile and put his hand on top of hers on his knee, cutting Autumn off of her advance. "Autumn. We're friends. We're never going to be anything more, alright? I'm in love with my girlfriend" he said as he took her hand and removed it from his knee.

She grinned seductively at him and leaned in close. "Remember that night we had together Tommy?" she whispered in his ear and he squirmed in discomfort at how close they were. "I remember being really hammered drunk and then waking up next to you. That's all" he said as he backed away slightly.

Instead of taking the hint and backing away, Autumn leaned in even closer to Tommy. "I'll never forget the feeling of you moving inside of me" she whispered huskily as she nibbled lightly on his ear lobe, causing him to cringe. "A-Autumn. Stop" he said as he put his hands on her shoulder and lightly pushed her away. "It was a mistake, okay? We were a mistake" he said sternly.

"Oooh. You know I like it rough TQ" she winked and put her hand on his inner thigh. Slowly, she moved her hand up until it reached her destination and Tommy's breath hitched in his throat when he felt her hand on his package. She smirked at the effect she had on him. "It seems that part of you didn't think we were such a mistake huh?". Tommy groaned, firmly grabbed her wrist, and moved her hand away. "You've got to stop. I'm serious"

She placed her hand on his inner thigh again and leaned in real close to him so that her lips were only inches away from his. "Are you sure you want me to do that?" she whispered as she eyed his lips. "Yes" he said firmly as he snapped his head back. She grinned again as she quickly grabbed him firmly by the hair and pulled his lips into hers.

As soon as her lips hit his, he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from him. He looked at her angrily and just as he was about to say something, he was suddenly spun around in time to watch a fist collide with his face.

"What the hell!?" he yelled as he brought his hand to his throbbing face. His eyes focused and he saw who had hit him. "Max?" he asked, confused and the he looked over to Autumn who had an amused grin on her face. "Oh, Max, no" his eyes widened. "This isn't what you think!" he defended and Max let out a laugh before punching him in the face again, this time, sending him to the floor. "You leave my pregnant sister at home so you can come down here and make out with some club skank!?" Max demanded angrily as he stood over Tommy, who was on the floor wiping the blood from his mouth.

Tommy sat up slightly as he wiped more blood from his mouth. "I wasn't-" he was cut off by Autumn stepping between him and Max with her hands on her hips. "I will have you know that I am not just some club skank buddy!" she said as she poked her finger into Max's overly buff chest. "I've got standards" she added with a confident nod of her head and Max rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever. Can you please step aside so I can continue to beat the shit out of this bastard? Thanks" he said as he lightly pushed her out of the way.

When he saw Max coming at him again, Tommy quickly jumped up to his feet. "Who do you think you are leaving my sister like that, huh?" Max demanded and Tommy glared at him. "Don't you even start with that protective brother bull shit!" he yelled and stepped closer to the large man in front of him. "Do you even know what my life has been like in the past month huh? Or even the last few hours!" he continued and Max glared down at him. "I've got a very pregnant, very hormonal girlfriend who loves me one minute and then hates me the next! And you know what? I haven't had sex in a month. A whole fucking month. Do you even know what that's like!?" he yelled at him and Max opened his mouth to speak. "No! Of course you don't!" Tommy interrupted. "I have had to deal with this fucking never ending head ache, crazy pregnant women, walking in freezing cold rain, crazy old women who think I'm trying to molest them, and being kidnapped by my incredibly stupid friends and now, I've got you hitting me and making all of these ridiculous accusations just because you saw some girl kiss me. Did you see the part where I pushed her away? Or the 10 times I turned her down before that!? No, of course you didn't because you are just a big stupid fuck who hates me for no reason!" he yelled as he waved his arms in the air. Tommy's chest heaved up and down and Max looked at him with wide eyes, surprised at his sudden outburst. Tommy took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me" he looked back up at Max. "I've got a very worried, pregnant woman to get home to" he walked past him and pushed past all the people in the club until he reached the entrance, leaving Max completely dumbfounded.

-XxX-

Tommy let out a heavy sigh before he opened the door of his apartment and walked in.

"Where the hell have you been Tommy!?" Jude demanded from her spot on the couch and Tommy winced at her volume. His headache had not subsided and was getting worse by the minute.

He stepped further into the apartment and set the grocery bag down on the coffee table in front of her. "I got your food" he said softly, ignoring her question.

Jude looked at him angrily and stood up from the couch as quickly as she could. "Tommy. Where the hell have you been!?" she asked again, raising the volume of her voice and stepping closer to him.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Max" he retorted bitterly and Jude narrowed her eyes on him. "Oh don't you even start trying to turn this on me Tommy. I'm not the one who went out to get his pregnant girlfriend food and then ended up at some club without even so much as a fucking phone call! Do you even know how worried I was, huh!?" she yelled angrily.

Tommy felt his anger start to rise and he clenched his fists at his side. "Do you want to know what really happened Jude?" he yelled and took a step closer to her. "I went out to get _you _something that _you _wanted to make _you_ happy because everything is always about _you_!" he yelled as he pointed harshly at her. "And in the process of trying to satisfy your wants, my idiotic friends thought it would be oh so fun to kidnap me and take me to a club where the combination of the pounding bass and your asshole brother hitting me in the face repeatedly made my head feel like it was going to explode on the spot!"

"I am not the one who bought the faulty condoms okay? This" she pointed to her growing stomach "is your fault you…you asshole!" she yelled as angry tears began to pour from her eyes. Tommy let out a bitter laugh and shook his head. "The last time I checked, it takes two Jude. It's not like I just injected my sperm into you without your consent!" he yelled in frustration. "God. I am so sick of you acting like I've done some huge injustice toward you"

Jude scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "Fine Tommy. If you're so sick of me then why don't we just end it and I'll have this damn kid on my own!" she yelled as more tears poured down her cheeks.

Tommy closed his eyes and sighed. "That's not what I want Jude" he said calmly.

"Then tell me Tommy. What do you want?" Jude asked angrily and Tommy looked at her with soft eyes.

"I want you to calm down honey, you're getting too worked up" he said as he stepped closer to her and put his hand on her arm.

Jude shrugged his arm hand away and glared at him. "Well what do you expect when you pull a stunt like that and then act like it's my fault?"

"I'm sorry" he said softly as he looked down at his feet. "I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed wit all of this" he confessed as he looked back up at her.

"Well then tell me when you're feeling overwhelmed Tommy. We can't do this unless we talk to each other" she told him seriously and he nodded his head. "Okay" he said softly.

Jude studied his face and saw how exhausted he looked and she noticed his blackening eye. She gently brought her finger up and touched the spot, causing him to wince at the contact. "I'm guessing Max freaked out a little" she said and he nodded. "Yeah, well, he had good reason to I guess" he started and then realized what he was saying. Jude gave him a confused look and he smiled slightly at her, hoping she would dismiss his comment. "It's not a big deal, I'll live" he told her and she smiled back at him. "Good. I don't know what I'd do without you" she told him and he felt a pang of guilt. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and took a step back.

"I'm gonna go sleep in the guest room tonight" he said, avoiding her gaze and she frowned at him. "Tommy, you don't have to do that" she told him and he shook his head. "I know, but I want to" he paused and looked at her, unsure of how she was going to react. "I love you Jude, but right now, I just need some time to myself, okay?" he stepped closer and kissed her forehead. "Good night" he said as he quickly departed down the hall and to the guest room, leaving Jude in the living room completely confused, and slightly saddened that her boyfriend didn't want to be around her.


	13. Chapter 13

**So here's the next chapter. I'm not really all that fond of it because, well, because it's kind of boring, but it had to happen. FYI: I did in face write the craptastic poem in this chapter. **

**So read it and leave feedback :D**

Chapter 13

"I don't know what to do Sadie" Jude said with a heavy sigh. "I mean, he just won't talk to me" she said sadly as she played with the hem of her shirt and looked down. "Jude, he'll come around" Sadie said, putting a supportive hand on her sister's arm and Jude looked up at her. "I don't think so Sadie. I was pretty hard on him" she confessed and Sadie gave her a sympathetic smile. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when Tommy walked through the front door of his and Jude's apartment.

Tommy stopped and gave Sadie a small smile, not even acknowledging Jude's presence. "Hey Sadie" he said softly and she smiled back. "Hey Tom" she responded and he glanced over at Jude before walking further into the apartment and disappearing into the hallway.

"Jude, he looks exhausted" Sadie told her younger sister when she was sure that Tommy was far enough away not to hear them. "I know" Jude whispered as tears came to her blue eyes. "It's all my fault Sadie. The father of my child refuses to even look at me, and it's all my fault" she sniffed and tried her best not to start crying. She wasn't supposed to get worked up for the sake of the baby, and that was the only thing she ad left right now. "Jude. Just talk to him. Tell him you're sorry for being so hard on him and that you can't do this without him" Sadie offered. "Tommy's a good guy and he's crazy about you." Jude smiled at her older sister. "Thanks Sades" she whispered and Sadie laughed lightly. "Any time little sis. Hey, I have to get going, but I'll call you later okay?" she said as she stood up and Jude nodded her head. "Alright. Thanks again Sadie. I don't know what I'd do without you" she said and Sadie smiled down at her. "You'd be completely lost and pitiful" Sadie laughed and Jude rolled her eyes. "Bye Sadie" she said and Sadie waved at her. "Later sis" and with that, she walked out the door.

Jude let out a heavy sigh and stood from her spot on the couch, determined to fix this problem between her and Tommy. She walked down the hall towards his office where he'd been spending a lot of his time the past few days. She slowly and as quietly as possible walked through the door to find him sitting at his desk, scribbling furiously into a notebook.

"Hey Tommy" she said softly and he snapped his head up, immediately closing the notebook he was writing in and folding his hands over it. "Do you need something?" he asked, looking at her with concerned eyes. She shook her head. "No…well not really. I just" she sighed. "I miss you" she whispered. "I haven't gone anywhere" he told her, slightly annoyed that she'd just barged in on him with no reason.

She looked nervously down at the carpet below her and then back at him. "I love you Tommy" she said, hoping that it would do something. "Yeah, I love you too" he said dismissively as he opened his notebook again and turned his attention back to what he was writing. Jude sighed and sadly walked out of his office.

-XxX-

Jude peaked into the living room to make sure that Tommy was still napping on the couch before she tip-toed down the hall and into his office. She saw the notebook he was writing in earlier and looked around one last time before she grabbed it and opened it. She scanned over the lines and realized that it was poetry. Tommy had been writing again and she smiled to herself.

She got to the last page and realized it must have been the one he'd been writing earlier that day when she was in his office. She read over the lines and a smile spread across her face.

_So many things I want to say_

_So many promises to make today_

_But how do I even begin to express_

_These feelings I never knew I could possess_

_I couldn't, no matter how much I wanted to_

_Because words cannot express how I feel towards you_

_There's not enough air in these lungs of mine_

_There aren't enough words to define_

_Our love: yours and mine_

She smiled and read it again. He still loved her, and that made her smile.

"What are you doing?" she heard a stern voice from behind her and her smile faded. She slowly turned around to see Tommy looking angrily at her. "I was just…I" she sighed. "I like your poem" she said, hoping the complement would distract him. He quickly walked up and snatched the notebook from her hand. "You read this!?" he demanded and she winced at his volume. "I…I can't believe you Jude. Jesus!" he threw his arms in the air in frustration and started pacing around the room.

"I'm sorry" she said softly and he stopped his pacing and sighed. "Jude, when I said I needed a little space, I meant it. I just…I can't deal with you right now" he said, frustration in his voice, and stormed out of the room.

Jude just stared at the door that he'd just left through as tears poured down her face. She'd just made things with him worse, and had no idea how she was going to fix whatever it was that was wrong with them. With a heavy sigh, she left the office and sulked to her bedroom.

-XxX-

Tommy zipped up his leather jacket and shoved his hands deep inside his pockets as he walked down the street in the cold, night air. Despite the fact that he was surrounded by so much city life, he felt completely alone. He didn't know where his life was going anymore and felt like he no longer had control over his future. In less than 2 months, he'd be completely responsible for another person's life and well being and that terrified him. He wasn't so sure if he could handle it. Eight months ago, he couldn't even handle seeing the same girl more than once, and now. Now he was connected to Jude forever, no matter what happened between them. They could completely loathe each other and not stand to be in the same room, but they'd still have this child who would force them to be in each other's lives forever.

Tommy was so consumed in his thoughts that he wasn't even paying attention to where he was walking anymore. Suddenly his forward motion was interrupted and he stumbled forward.

"Watch it ass hole!" a homeless man who was huddled on the ground exclaimed in annoyance. "Sorry" Tommy muttered softly as he looked down at the man he'd almost just tripped over before he continued walking.

He let out a heavy sigh as he kept walking aimlessly down the sidewalk. Suddenly, something across the street caught his eye and he stopped walking. A man and a woman were walking hand in hand, completely consumed in each other. The woman leaned her head back and laughed at something the man said and the man looked at her with a huge smile on his face. They looked so happy and a bittersweet smile formed on Tommy's face. He wanted that. He wanted that with Jude.

There were so many things he wanted to experience with Jude, but felt like he'd never get the chance to. Everything was thrown at them so quickly, that they'd never get the chance to just walk down the street, laughing without having to worry about anything. In less than 2 months, it wouldn't be about them anymore and their baby would have to be their top priority.

Tommy walked further down the street, staying away from the reality he'd have to face when he got home for as long as he possibly could. He'd have to grow up and be a responsible father and not a party boy. He walked farther down the street and another scene caught his eye. Several feet in front of him was another couple, but this one was different. The woman held a baby in her arms and the man had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, holding her close to him. They both looked so happy as they smiled down at their child. The man smiled down at the woman and whispered something in her ear before he kissed her lips softly. They both pulled away smiling at each other like they couldn't be happier.

He furrowed his brow as he watch the couple and their baby continue down the street. How was it that they appeared to still be so in love, and yet, they had a baby? He didn't understand it. Growing up, his parents never acted as if they were in love. They didn't even act as if they liked each other, and as he got older, he always figured it was because they had him and all the magic just disappeared.

Tommy looked down at his Rolex and sighed when he saw how late it was getting. He needed to get home before Jude started freaking out like the last time he went out somewhere. He didn't want her overly buff brother showing up and punching him in the face for going on a walk. He turned around and walked back in the direction of the apartment building, thinking about what he was going to say to Jude when he got home. He hated not talking to her, but he also hated her not being able to trust him and give him space once in a while.

He smiled and nodded towards the doorman who opened the door for him and made his way to the elevator. He pushed the button for his floor and stood silently in the elevator as it ascended to his floor. Taking another deep breath, he stepped into the hallway and made his way to the door of their apartment. He twisted the handle and walked in. The living room was dark and he groped at the wall for the light switch. He flipped it up and light filled the room. He took off his leather jacket and carelessly tossed it on the couch, even though Jude would probably kill him later for not putting it in the closet like he was supposed to.

He made his way to the kitchen to get some aspirin for the headache that he felt coming on when he saw Jude standing on her toes, trying to reach a glass in the cupboard. He frowned at her. She knew she wasn't supposed to do things like that. He was about to say something about it when he saw her lose her balance, and without even thinking, he rushed up behind her and caught her as she fell backwards. She snapped her eyes open and looked up at him. "Are you alright?" he asked her frantically as he helped her stand up straight. She straightened her clothes and cleared her throat. "Yeah, I think so" she told him and he looked at her with concern all over his face. "Jude, you know you aren't supposed to do stuff like that" he told her and she looked away from his gaze. "Well there was no one else her to do it for me" she said and Tommy closed his eyes and sighed.

"Look" he opened his eyes and looked over at her. "I'm sorry I haven't really been there for you the past couple of days, okay? But you've got to understand Jude, I need some space once in a while or I'm likely to suffocate" he said seriously. She looked down at the ground and nodded her head slightly. "Okay" she said softly. Tommy's expression softened as he stepped forward and gently laid his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. "I love you Jude. Don't you ever think for one second that I don't" he told her and she gave him a small smile as tears filled her eyes. "Come here" he said as he pulled her into his arms. She buried her face in his neck and her hot tears ran onto his skin. He whispered reassuring words into her hair and ran his hand slowly up and down her back until she stopped crying and looked up into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Tommy" she sniffed and he reached down and wiped a stray tear way with his thumb. "I didn't mean to be so terrible" she told him and he gave her a small smile. "I know you didn't Jude, but it was just getting to be too much for me to handle" he told her and she nodded. "I understand Tommy. I can't expect you to be superman" she said and he laughed lightly. "I always preferred Spiderman" he teased and she laughed.

She looked up at him and smiled slightly. She stepped closer to him and put her hand on his cheek. "I promise I won't be so…"

"Psychotic?" Tommy interrupted and she rolled her eyes at him. "I was going to go with demanding" she told him. Tommy nodded his head. "And I promise not to shut you out" he offered and she nodded.

"Then we have a deal Quincy" she said playfully with a grin on her face. Tommy smiled and leaned in close. "And maybe we should close said deal with a kiss" he whispered as he closed the space between them and connected his lips to hers.

Tommy pulled away with his forehead leaning against hers and he looked at her, bringing his hand up to cup her face. "We're going to be okay" he told her, trying to assure himself more than he was her. He was still so unsure of everything that was going on around him, but deep down, he knew they'd be okay as long as they stuck together.


	14. Chapter 14

Yes, I am alive! haha. I know, it's been a while since I updated, but I've been busy getting ready for college and well in all honesty, I had some trouble with this chapter. It was a hard one, let me tell you! Anyways, props to DM for being awesome as usual and talking me out of throwing all of the characters out a window in my frustration hahaha. So here is chapter 14. There are going to be 2 or 3 chapters after this, and then, this fic will be over. So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for (I think?).

**ATTENTION: When I orginally posted this chapter, a piece of it was missing. Something weird happend with the copy and paste. It is now fixed.**

Chapter 14

Jude looked down at the sleeping man who's head was on her shoulder and who's arm was loosely draped around her shoulders and she smiled. She reached up and gently brushed a piece of his shaggy hair away from his forehead, and softly traced the contour of his scruffy jaw line with her finger. Tommy stirred slightly and turned his head a little as he snuggled closer to Jude's shoulder and she smiled at him again. She was glad that they could sit in the same room again without being completely awkward. While things with them weren't completely back to normal, she knew he was trying, and she appreciated that. She sighed contentedly and gently laid her head against his as she closed her eyes.

Jude quickly snapped her eyes open when she felt a rush of fluid flow through her, and from what she'd read about and heard from her doctor, she figured that her water broke. She quickly sat up and looked down at Tommy, who was still sleep. "Tommy" she said softly as she shook him a little. He groaned and turned his head, but didn't wake up. "Tommy, honey, wake up" she said a little louder as she shook him a bit harder. She sighed when he didn't wake up and shook him a little harder. "Tommy, I think my water just broke" she said louder and he snapped his eyes open and quickly lifted his head. "Y-your water broke?" he asked with a shaky voice as he stared at her with wide eyes. She nodded her head. "Yeah, I mean, I think so" she said with a sigh and Tommy quickly jumped up off the couch in a frenzy and started running around all over the place.

"Okay, so we need to get you to the hospital" he said as he hopped around on one foot, trying to put on his shoes. When he finally got his shoes on, Jude noticed that they were on the wrong feet and she chuckled lightly. "Tommy your sh-" she started, but Tommy interrupted her. "You get your shoes or whatever you need. Wait. Can you do that? Can you walk?" he asked frantically. "Where are my goddamn keys" he groaned as he started looking around the apartment frantically for them and Jude laughed lightly at him as she slowly stood up from the couch and went to retrieve her bag she had packed for the hospital.

She walked down the hall and stopped when she reached the doorway of his office, laughing when she peered in and saw him rummaging through everything to find his keys. He laughter quickly turned to a look of pain as she squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself agains the wall when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

Tommy looked over at her, panic taking over him as he rushed over to her. He let out a cry as he miss-stepped and fell to the floor with a thud. Taking no time to recover, he leapt to his feet and finished the distance between them before Jude could ask him if he was ok and point out his shoes were still on the wrong feet. "Are you ok?" He asked, worry filling his voice as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Jude gave him a small smile and nodded her head. "Yeah, I think maybe that was a contraction" she said as she stood up straight. Tommy let out the breath he'd be holding and nodded his head. "Okay, okay. Umm, you just…you just stay here and I'll get your hospital bag" he said as he stumbled towards their room and grabbed her bag. She just stood in the hall and shook her head at him and his shoes. "Tommy, honey, your shoes are on the wrong feet" she told him with a laugh as he came back in the hallway. Tommy looked down at his shoes and as fast as he could, he switched them so that they were on the right feet.

Looking up at Jude he smiled and stepped closer to her. "Are you ready?" he asked eagerly and Jude smiled at him as she nodded her head. "I'm ready" she breathed out. He brought his hand to her cheek and smiled lovingly at her. "We're having a baby" he said as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. He smiled at her as he pulled away and quickly grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go" he said as he picked up her hospital bag and started making his way towards the door. "Slow down Tommy. I'm limited to a brisk waddle" Jude said with a chuckle. "Sorry" he laughed nervously as he stepped back and put his arm around her shoulders. Opening the door of the apartment, he led her out into the hall and as quickly as she could manage, they walked over to the elevator.

Tommy reached out and pushed the down button on the elevator and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the doors to open. A couple of minutes passed, but to Tommy it felt like hours. "Do these people not understand that my girlfriend is about to have a baby" he said angrily as he jammed his finger into the down button a few more times, thinking that somehow it would make the doors open faster. Jude laughed and put her hand on his. "Tommy calm…oh jesus christ" she said as she felt another contraction coming on. She grabbed on to his hand and squeezed it, causing Tommy's eyes to widen. He winced as she squeezed his hand and jammed his finger harder into the button. "Finally!" he said as the door opened. He stuck his foot in the doors so they wouldn't close and looked down at Jude. "Jude, honey, can you get in the elevator?" he asked her with concern all over his face. Jude took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Yeah, I think so" she said softly and Tommy put his arm around her shoulders and helped her into the elevator.

-XxX-

Tommy groaned and slammed his hand down on the horn, thinking that somehow it would cause the amazing amount of traffic to disappear. "Tommy, calm down" Jude said from the passengers seat. Tommy looked over at her. "Calm down? If this damn traffic doesn't clear up soon, I'm going to have to deliver our baby in this SUV. I can't deliver a baby Jude! Blood makes me queasy!" he said in a frustrated tone as he honked his horn again. Jude reached over and put her hand on top of his. "Tommy, if you don't calm down, you won't make it to the birth of our child because you'll either have a heart attack or your head will explode" she told him and he let out a frustrated sigh.

Jude grabbed his hand and linked their fingers together. "It's going to be fine Tommy, just relax" she said as she brought their hands up to her lips and brushed them across his knuckles. Tommy took a deep breath and nodded his head. He winced as he felt Jude squeeze his hand tightly and looked over at her. "Jude, honey, breathe" he told her in the calmest tone he could manage in the situation. He looked up at the digital clock and his eyes widened when he realized that her contractions were getting closer and closer together. He looked around briefly, trying to come up with some way to get out of this traffic mess. When her grip on his hand loosened, he removed his hand from hers and quickly turned his steering wheel and maneuvered on to the sidewalk. Jude's eyes widened when she saw what he was doing and she looked over at him. "What the hell are you doing!?" she demanded and Tommy looked over at her briefly before returning his attention back to the sidewalk in front of him. "Getting you to the hospital" he told her as he swerved slightly to avoid a fire hydrant.

"Tommy you can't just drive on the sidewalk!" Jude yelled and Tommy looked over at her again. "We've been through this Jude. I'm not delivering a baby today" he told her as he stepped on the gas and drove a little faster, doing his best to dodge the various items on the sidewalk. He heard a siren and glanced up at his rear view mirror. "Oh fuck" he said as he saw a cop behind him. He let out a heavy sigh and came to a stop, running his hand through his hair as he waited for the cop to approach the window. Jude let out a frustrated sigh. "My boyfriend's an idiot" she muttered under her breath as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her seat.

Tommy rolled down his window and looked up at the cop as he approached him, noting that this cop couldn't be any older than he was. "Can I help you officer?" Tommy asked, rather agitated with the situation. The cop peered into the car briefly and then looked down at Tommy, not satisfied with his attitude. "Yeah, you can tell me what you were doing driving on the sidewalk" he said and Tommy sighed. "Look, my girlfriend is in labor and I need to get her to the hospital, now can you just hurry up and give me the ticket or whatever and let me go?" he responded frantically. "Sir, have you been drinking?" the cop asked and Tommy let out a frustrated sigh. "No, I haven't been drinking" he responded quickly and the cop was not satisfied with his answer. "I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the car sir" the cop said and Tommy groaned before quickly undoing his seatbelt and getting out of the car. "This is completely ridiculous. I told you, I haven't been drinking. My girlfriend is in labor and I don't have time for this bullshit!" he said angrily.

Jude listened to him from inside the car and watched as the cop made him walk a straight line and say the alphabet backwards, receiving constant complaints and even minor threats from Tommy the whole time. She squeezed her eyes closed and brought her hand to her stomach when she felt a sharp pain, sharper than all of the others. "Tommy!" she called out weakly and Tommy snapped his head over to the side and his eyes widened. "Do you see! I need to get her to the hospital. Now" Tommy said sternly to the cop, never once taking his eyes off of Jude. The cop's eyes widened when he saw that Jude was, in fact, going into labor and he looked over at Tommy. The cop looked at Tommy and sighed. "Alright, I'll let you go just…keep your car on the road" he told him and Tommy briefly gave him an appreciative smile before he jumped back in the car and sped off on the road, thankful that the traffic had cleared up.

Tommy reached over and took Jude's hand in his again as he drove down the street. "It's going to be okay baby" he assured her as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. She gave him a small smile but squeezed his hand once again when she felt another contraction. Tommy groaned softly and stepped harder on the gas pedal as he sped towards the hospital. A few minutes, and one very numb hand later, they finally arrived at the hospital and Tommy quickly rushed Jude inside.

-XxX-

Jude's doctor did a quick examination on her and she was rushed into the delivery room, Tommy following at her side, holding her hand the whole time. Tommy tentatively left Jude's side briefly to put on the required scrubs before he returned to her side in the delivery room. He leaned in and kissed her forehead softly. "Tommy, I'm scared" Jude whispered to him and he gave her a small smile and gently touched her cheek. "You're going to do great Jude. I love you" he assured her as he kissed her forehead again. She smiled up at him and a tear fell from her eye. "Do you really think so?" she asked and he nodded his head and wiped her tear away. "I know so" he whispered as he took her hand in his again and squeezed it gently. "I'm going to be here the whole time, and you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want" he said with a laugh that quickly turned into a wince when she had another contraction and squeezed the hell out of his hand.

Tommy continued to hold on to her hand, forcing a smile through the pain that was shooting through his hand as the doctors prepared her for the birth. He stood by her side, holding her hand as the doctor instructed her to push. He stood by her, coaching her to breathe like he'd learned how to do and winced as she squeezed his hand harder, and harder and each time. Somehow, though, he managed to keep a smile on his face through the pain, not wanting her to see that she was hurting him.

"Okay Jude, just a couple more and you'll be all finished" the doctor instructed and Jude took a deep breath before she gave another hard push. Tommy sucked air through his teeth and closed his eyes shut tight when she squeezed his hand even harder and pain shot up through his hand and arm. Jude saw this and turned her eyes up at him angrily. "Do you think you're in pain Tommy!? Huh!?" she demanded angrily and Tommy opened his eyes and smiled down at her through his pain. "Of course not sweetheart. It's nothing compared to what you're going through right now" he said as sweetly as he possibly could and Jude glared even harder at him. "You're damn right it's not you bastard! You did this to me you son of a bitch!" she yelled and he didn't know if he should be offended or terrified.

"Alright Jude, I can see your baby's head. One more really good push should do it" the doctor said and Jude took a few deep breaths. Tommy brushed a few pieces of sweaty hair away from her forehead. "I love you Jude" he whispered and she snapped her head over and looked at him again. "And I hate you, you stupid bastard!" she yelled and his eyes widened. Jude turned her head forward and took one last deep breath before she squeezed her eyes shut and pushed as hard as she physically could. She squeezed Tommy's hand ten times as hard as she had on the last one and his eyes widened even more. "Jesus christ!" he yelled out as he felt something inside his hand snap and sharp pain shoot all up through his arm. He tried to pull his throbbing hand away, but Jude's grip was so tight, he'd probably pull his wrist out of the socket if he tried any harder. He thought about how he could get his hand away to inspect the damage, but those thoughts immediately left his mind when the cries of their baby filled the room.

The doctor stood up straight and removed the mask from his face, smiling at the couple. "Congratulations. You have a brand new baby girl" he told them happily.

A smile spread across his face and he felt tears coming to his eyes as he looked down at Jude and saw that she was smiling up at him. "We have a girl" she said softly, beaming up at him. His smile grew even wider at her words and he let one of the tears fall from his eyes. "We do" he said as he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you so much" he said as he pulled away from her lips and leaned his forehead against hers. Her grip on his hand had loosened significantly, and he'd completely forgotten about the pain in his hand. That was, until, she squeezed his hand gently and he quickly pulled his hand away and winced. She gave him a concerned look and one of the nurses took notice to how he was acting. "Are you okay baby?" Jude asked and he gave her a small smile and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm good" he told her as he reached down with his other hand and wiped a stray piece of hair away from her face.

"Somebody wants to meet you" one of the nurses said with a warm smile as she brought Tommy and Jude's daughter over to them, wrapped up in a pink blanket. Both of their smiles grew and Jude took the baby in her arms, a tear rolling down her cheek. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the baby's forehead. "Welcome to the world Kallie" said softly to her new baby and Tommy's heart melted when he saw the scene. Tommy sat down on the edge of the bed next to Jude and smiled down at his daughter. "She's so beautiful" he said, starting to get a little choked up. He couldn't help it. Jude and him had made this little person together. Jude looked up at him and smiled before she looked back down at baby Kallie. "She has her daddy's eyes" Jude said softly as she gently traced Kallie's face with her index finger, laughing lightly when she squirmed a little.

After a few minutes, the nurse had to take Kallie away and Jude tentatively handed her baby over to her. She sighed and reached out for Tommy's hand and he winced and sucked air through his teeth at the contact. She furrowed her brow at him. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked him, concerned. He nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. You've just got a pretty tight grip" he said with a light laugh and Jude continued to look at him with concern all over her face. She looked down at his hand and frowned even more. "Tommy your hand is all swollen. Can you move your fingers?" she asked and he tried, sighing when he couldn't really move them.

"I think maybe you should get your hand x-rayed, just to be sure" the nurse who'd seen his reaction earlier butted in and he looked over at her and then back down at Jude. "I can't leave Jude" he said and Jude nodded her head. "Yes, Tommy, you should. I'll be fine" she yawned lightly. "I'm tired anyways" she told him and he sighed. "Okay, I'll go get it checked out" he finally agreed and he leaned in and kissed Jude once again before he was led out of the room by the nurse. He looked over his shoulder at Jude as he walked towards the exit and slowed down briefly as he mouthed the words "I love you" to her before he walked completely out of the room.

-XxX-

Hours later, after various tests, finding out that his hand was broken, and getting a cast, Tommy quietly walked into Jude's room, with Kallie carefully balanced in his arms. Jude looked up and smiled when she saw the two of them. It'd only been hours since she was born, and the two of them already looked perfect together. "Someone wanted to see her mommy" Tommy said softly as he smiled and walked towards Jude's bed. He carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and handed Kallie over to Jude. Scooting closer, he wrapped arm around her shoulder and rested his broken hand in his lap. Jude looked up at him and laughed lightly when she glanced down at his cast. "I still can't believe that I broke your hand" she said and Tommy just shook his head. "Remind me to alternate hands when we have our next kid." Jude groaned at his comment and laid her head on his shoulder. "That will not be for a very, very long time" she informed him and he chuckled lightly as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Besides, we already have one completely perfect kid already" she said as he smiled down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

The two of them sat there in a comfortable silence, looking down at their new baby. That was, until, she opened her eyes and started crying. Simultaneously, their eyes widened, and the looked at each other with panic all over their faces, not knowing what to do about the crying baby.


	15. Author's Note

Hey everyone, I know it's been a freaking long time since I updated, but college is very demanding. Especially when you're a music major. So, I just want you all to know that I haven't forgotten about my fics. Unfortunately, though, I'm going to have to put them on an official hiatus, but I promise that I will finish them. I've put too much into them to just leave them.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm back! Well...I've been writing other stuff, just not this. Anyways, here is the long awaited 15th chapter of Stuck In A Moment You Can't Get Out Off. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 15

Silence filled the dark room as the couple slept soundly in their bed. Both of them were completely exhausted and were quickly discovering that parenting was not as easy as they originally thought. The familiar cries of their new born baby filled the room and Jude was the first to notice.

"Tommy" she groaned in her sleep. When he didn't respond, she blindly flailed her arm over, making contact with his body. "What is it?" he asked, still disoriented from his sudden awakening. "It's your turn" Jude mumbled before she drifted off to sleep again.

Tommy let out a heavy sigh and sat up, rubbing his stubbly face with his hands in an attempt to wake up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked at the alarm clock. The red numbers that read 3 am seemed to taunt him and he let out a heavy sigh before he stood up and exited the room.

In a matter of seconds, Tommy was in his daughter's room and next to her crib. He gently lifted the infant into his arms and held her tiny body close to his. "Shhh. Daddy's here Kallie" he soothed softly as he gently rocked her in his arms. After several minutes, her cries stopped and her breathing steadied once again. Tommy smiled down at his daughter and gently laid her back in her crib.

The apartment was quiet again and Tommy couldn't seem to pull himself away from the side of Kallie's crib. He found himself just staring down at her in amazement, watching as her tiny chest rose and fell with each breath she took. She'd been home for nearly a month, and Tommy still couldn't believe that he had a part in creating something so beautiful; something so perfect as his baby girl.

He jumped slightly when he felt two small arms wrap around his chest from behind, but immediately settled into his girlfriend's embrace. "What are you doing?" she asked from behind him and he shrugged lightly as he put his hands on top of hers that were resting on his stomach. "She's so small" he said as he gazed down at their sleeping infant.

Jude smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the back of his neck before she rested her chin on his shoulder. "They usually are" she responded and Tommy chuckled lightly and turned his head slightly to kiss her cheek. "I love you" he whispered, looking into her blue eyes. She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his lips. "I love you back" she whispered against his lips and they just stood there for several minutes, holding each other and looking down at their sleeping baby.

"Come on" Jude whispered, finally pulling away from Tommy and taking his hand. "Let's go to bed". Tommy lingered there for a few moments longer before he turned to Jude and gave her a soft smile. Silently, they walked hand in hand back to their bedroom and went back to bed.

-XxX-

Tommy sat on the couch and watched as Jude frantically ran around the apartment, picking things up. "Tommy, do you think that maybe you could help instead of watching me do everything?" she asked him, completely frustrated. He sighed and stood up. "Baby" he said, approaching her and placing his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. It's just your family." Jude rolled her eyes and shook her head at him as she continued what she was doing. "And that is exactly why everything has to be perfect Tommy. I do not need them thinking that I'm incapable of taking care of my family"

"What do you need me to do?" Tommy asked with a sigh. Jude looked up at him briefly before continuing to clean up. "Just watch Kallie. I'll handle this on my own" she said bitterly and Tommy closed his eyes and rolled his tongue around in his mouth. "Don't give me that Jude" he said, frustrated. "Let me help you" he said, approaching her and putting his hand on her shoulder again. Jude quickly shrugged his hand away and looked up at him. "Don't give you that?" she said, raising her voice. "It would be nice if you helped out around her once in a while instead of sitting on your ass Tommy. I'm just as tired as you are."

"What the hell I that supposed to mean?" Tommy asked, starting to get angry. Jude was about to respond when she heard the doorbell. "Oh that's just great" she muttered. "Go get Kallie, and I'll answer the door" Jude said dismissively before she walked off and Tommy just groaned before he walked in the direction of their daughter's room.

Jude took a deep breath before she plastered on a smile and opened the door. "Hey guys" she said happily and Stuart immediately pulled her into a hug. "How's my baby girl?" he asked as he pulled away from her. Jude just smiled and stepped to the side to let them all in. "I'm fine dad, a little tired, but fine" she lied through her teeth. As soon as Stuart was out of the way, both Sadie and Max practically tackled her and then made their way into the apartment.

"There's my grand daughter!" Stuart exclaimed happily when he saw Tommy walk into the room holding Kallie. Tommy looked up at Stuart and smiled slightly as he walked over to him with Kallie. "Hello Stuart" he greeted politely. Stuart smiled warmly at him and took Kallie from his arms. "How are you Tom? Taking good care of my girls I hope" he said as he smiled down at his grand daughter. Tommy plastered a smile on his face. "Of course."

Tommy glanced up in Jude's direction and caught her eyes for a split second. He sighed in defeat when she quickly looked away from him and sulked over to the couch, plopping down next to Max. "She's so cute" Max's voice brought Tommy out of his thoughts and he looked over at him. "What? Oh…yeah, she is" he said with a sad smile before he turned his attention to his hands in his lap. He glanced up when he saw Sadie and Jude walk into the kitchen and then let out a heavy sigh as he sat back on the couch.

"Trouble in paradise?" Max asked with a light laugh and Tommy looked over at him again. "Oh, no. We're both just really tired. Kallie has this habit of crying randomly in the middle of the night" he explained and Max chuckled lightly. "I hate to break it to you Tom, but most babies do" he said with a grin and Tommy just rolled his eyes and stared across the room at nothing.

-XxX-

"So what's going on with you and Tommy?" Sadie asked her sister knowingly as she helped her get drinks out of the refrigerator. "Nothing Sadie" she answered with a sigh, not wanting to get into it with her right now. "Oh please Jude. You and Tommy are usually connected at the hip, and I haven't even seen you say one word to each other since we've been here" she said as she eyed her sister.

-XxX-

"So Tom" Max broke the silence and Tommy looked over at him again. "When are you going to make an honest woman out of my sister?" Max asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Tommy. "W-what?" Tommy asked as he stared at Max incredulously.

-XxX-

Jude sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter. "It's nothing Sadie, we're just a little stressed" she explained and Sadie rolled her eyes. "That may be true, but that's not the only problem" Sadie said confidently as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked over at her little sister. "Sadie…can we just not do this right now?" Jude asked, almost pleading.

-XxX-

"Right. You upper class might not understand that term, so let me rephrase it" Max paused. "When are you planning on asking my sister to marry you?" he asked, looking Tommy straight in the eyes. Tommy just stared at him in shock for a minute before responding. "I…I haven't really thought about it" he said and Max cocked an eyebrow. "You haven't thought about marrying the mother of your child?" he asked, raising his voice slightly and Tommy's eyes widened. "No! I mean, I've thought about it. Of course I've thought about it. I just…I haven't thought about doing it soon"

-XxX-

Sadie stepped forward and placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Jude, you know you can talk to me" she said, giving her sister a soft smile. Jude sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "It's just that…sometimes I don't feel like he's really committed to this, you know? It's like…I don't know, like he never wants me to be more than just his girlfriend" she said softly as tears started to build up in her eyes.

-XxX-

"Well maybe you should" Max said seriously. "My little sister and that little girl deserve the world Tom" Max said before he stood up off the couch and made his way towards the kitchen. Tommy crossed his arms over his chest and sat back on the couch, staring straight in front of him. He bit his bottom lip as he tossed the idea around in his head.

Moments later, Jude, Sadie, and Max all walked back into the living room and Tommy immediately noticed that she'd been crying. She walked over and sat next to Tommy, making sure to leave some space between them. He sighed when she refused to make eye contact with him and scooted closer to her, placing his hand on her knee.

"I'm sorry" he whispered so that only she could hear him. "I was a jerk" he added. She looked over at him and gave him a small smile. "It's okay. We're both tired and stressed" she whispered back and he nodded his head. He leaned in closer to that his lips were only centimeters away from hers. "I love you" he whispered before he captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

Jude smiled against his lips and brought her hand to the back of his head, pulling him closer to her as she deepened their kiss. Tommy immediately responded by bringing his arms around her. Their moment was cut short when they heard a throat being cleared, and they smiled sheepishly as they pulled away from each other.

-XxX-

"Dad, breathing is required for me to function" Jude said as she was being held in her father's tight embrace. He laughed slightly and pulled away from her. "I'll see you in a couple of days sweet heart" he said with a smile and Jude kissed him on the cheek. "I love you dad"

Tommy stood to the side as Max approached him. "Think about what I said Quincy" he said as he held his hand out. Tommy nodded his head and shook Max's hand. "I will" he assured him with a small smile.

Tommy stepped close to Jude and hooked his arm around her waist. They said goodbye to everyone one last time before closing the door and almost simultaneously collapsing on the couch.

"So" Jude said, looking over at Tommy. "What was Max talking about?" she asked curiously and Tommy just flashed her an innocent smile. "Don't worry about it" he said as he leaned in and kissed her lightly.

Jude pouted slightly when he pulled away and he cocked an eyebrow at her. "What's that pout for Harrison?" he asked and Jude grinned devilishly before she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Tommy quickly responded by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him.

After a few moments, Tommy pulled back slightly, grinning at her. "Let's go to the bedroom" he said suggestively. Jude bit her bottom lip and looked up into his blue eyes. "And what are we gonna do in there?" she asked. Tommy smiled and stood up, taking her hands and pulling her up to face him. "We're going to take a nap" he said excitedly as he started walking towards their room. "I love the way you think" Jude laughed and followed him into their bedroom to get some much needed sleep.


End file.
